severus snape secret brother
by sue1982
Summary: while fighting Voldemort Harry is thrown into a alternate universe where he suddenly find him self in the body of Severus Snape twin brother, now he got to find away back to his own time while protecting his big brother and destroying Albus Dumbeldore's evil plans
1. Chapter 1

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; The beginning.

* * *

Harry James Potter was standing in front of his worst enemy. He held a small amount of sympathy for the man or thing that used to be Tom Riddle. He who had the bad luck to catch the eye of one of the worst dark lords in the history of the Wizarding World: Albus Dumbledore. The man whose fake grandfatherly smile manages to fool everyone.

"Why don't we finish this show? I have places to go, people to meet." Harry said with a smile.

"Are you that eager to die Potter?" Voldemort asks, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Where else is left for me? You and Dumbledork took away that which was most precious to me. _There is nothing left_."

"Oh and here I thought that you were Dumbledore's man." said Voldemort, smirking.

Harry burst out laughing hysterically, "You don't get it do you? He manipulated everyone, and when I say everyone I _mean_ everyone! But let's cut this chit chat short shall we?"

With this Harry turned around and yelled out the first spell.

"Bombarda"

"Crucio"

"Rictusempra"

"expelliarmus"

"protego"

Harry was getting tired and was hoping that his fight would end soon. After a few minutes Voldemort yelled out the curse he had been waiting for.

"Avada Kedavra!"

But to the surprise of everyone, the green light engulfed Harry and before their eyes, he disappeared.

Cheers broke out among the Death Eaters whilst others ran to inform other light wizards about the fall of their Hero.

[ This Is A Line Break ]

At Spinner's End, a boy with jet black hair falling just to his shoulders woke up with a gasp. Shocked, he looked around and saw that he was in what looked to be a cupboard under the stairs. He tried to open the door when a pleading voice stopped him.

"No little brother, if you get out dad will punish you again. Please stay there."

Harry was going to ask the person what he was talking about when he heard a woman yelling.

"Severus Tobias Snape! Are you trying to get your twin out of the cupboard?"

Harry's eyes went wide, 'So this body must be Severus' twin brother. But how the hell did I end up here?'

"No Mother, I was just telling him to stay in there."

Harry heard Severus reply this in a voice that he knew well but sounded strange as it seemed scared. He narrowed his eyes in thought, 'So Severus and his twin were being abused, but how come he never heard Sirius or Remus talking about him having a twin?' He was broken out of his thoughts by Severus speaking again.

"It's good that you're awake Severas, you've been asleep for three weeks after dad had knocked you into the wall, please don't provoke him? Please promise me that you won't provoke dad."

"The bastard doesn't deserve for you to call him dad, so don't call him it!" snapped Harry.

Severus' eyes went wide. He knew that Severas was the most rebellious out of the two of them, but never before had his little brother shown so much hate for their father.

"Severas, I know he has not been the best of father's bu-"

"How dare you excuse him for his behaviour towards us and mother! What he is doing is wrong and you know it! But what sickens me the most is mother's behaviour. She allows that drunken bastard to beat us up, she's a god damn witch and she has a wand! But nooo she's too proud to admit what grandfather said about the muggle is true and is determined to struggle through and won't ask for forgiveness. I'm telling you Severus, if I manage to find out where grandpa lives then I will go live with him, even if I have to beg and you are welcome to come with me!"

"I could not bear the idea of leaving mother alone." Severus said sadly.

Smirking, Harry replied "You're such a mama's boy. Well, when you decide that you've had enough with babysitting Eileen Snape you can come."

"What? You're saying that you are actually going to leave here?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying. As soon as I can I'm leaving the woman who allows that man to treat us so badly. As far as I'm concerned our birth mother died the day she allowed him to hurt us." snapped Harry.

Severus was shocked, he never thought that his brother hated their mother so much.

"Severas. Please don't be so hard on mother Severas, she is just-"

"Dammit Severas , stop making excuses for her, she is just as bad as that man is. You know what? I'm not in mood to fight with you anymore, just go, leave me alone."

"Severas -"

"Go! Leave!"

With a sigh, Severus left.

As he yelled, Harry felt bad for playing with Severus' emotions. But he needed time to figure out what he was going to do. He needed to figure out the Wizarding World's current situation.

Little did the twins know but their mother had overheard the conversation and at that moment, made a decision that would change their lives forever.

* * *

THIS CHAPTER was fix by my new and wonderful Beta Terfa !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	2. Chapter 2

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

this story contain sex boyxboy love,violence,death MPREG,if you don't like this type of story,s don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry potter canon. AlTERNATE UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; i do not own Harry Potter,Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother;Tragedy at Spinner's end.

* * *

Eileen Snape was sitting in her room on her bed thinking about what her son Severas had said, knowing deep down that he was right. She had allowed Tobias to control her life, to hurt her babies. She could not blame Severas for hating her because he was the one who had been most affected by the situation. How could she have allowed him to deprive her baby of his freedom and force him to grow up in a cupboard under the stairs? No child deserved to live like that. With newfound determination in her eyes she took a pen and paper to start writing a letter that would change her son's lives forever. Little did she know that tragedy was about to strike her home.

A few streets away, Lily Evans was feeling restless. She didn't know why, but somehow she knew that something terrible was going to happen.

At that moment, Severus and Harry were playing Wizard's chess. Severus pouted when one of Harry's chess pieces destroyed one of his.

"It's not fair. I just taught you this game a few days ago, how come you're so good?"

"I am a natural genius of course." said Harry smirking. In reality it had been because of all those games he used to play with Ron. Before he died he had managed to get good enough to beat Ron occasionally. Thinking back about his friends made Harry smile, surprising Severus as it was not something he would often see his baby brother doing.

Severus snorted in reply, "If you're a genius then what am I?"

"Do you really want me to answer you?" Harry said with a raised brow.

Severus felt his lips twitch, knowing that his brother was teasing him. Before Harry could react Severus had launched himself at him and started to tickle Harry. They were both having so much fun and Harry was laughing so hard that neither of them noticed the tall menacing figure standing in the doorway.

Tobias Snape was pissed, he had forbidden his wife and son from letting the thing out. Seeing Severus playing with the thing he walked up to the boys and grabbed it by the hair before throwing it back into the cupboard. Satisfied with himself, he then walked away to the kitchen in order to get himself something to eat, leaving a shocked Severus behind.

Upstairs Eileen was finished and had just sent the owl away with her letter. Sighing she remembered the day Tobias started to see Severas as a monster.

_This Is A Flashback _

_Severus and Severas where playing in the living room when a drunk Tobias came stumbling in. He saw the two children playing with their small toy cars and walked over to them, stomping on the cars with an evil glint in his eyes. Feeling satisfied with himself he looked down to see their reactions and was taken back at the look in Severas' eyes. Magic started to crackle in the air causing Eileen to look up from her book with eyes wide. In seeing the gathering magic around her husband she tried to stop things before it got too far._

"_Severas NO!"_

_Her shout came too late to stop her son as in the next moment Tobias had been thrown violently across the room and into the wall. From this day forth, Severas became nothing more than an abomination in Tobias' eyes._

_End Of The Flashback _

Eileen sighed once more but her thoughts were interrupted by a yell and crash from downstairs. Rushing downstairs she came upon the sight of her husband beating her youngest son shitless as Severus desperately tried to stop him.

"Tobias let him go you're choking him!"

"Good, at least the world will be safe from him." Tobias said, squeezing Harry's throat.

Harry started to lose consciousness causing him to go limp, in feeling this Tobias dragged the boy back to the cupboard, throwing him in and locking it once more before turning to look at Severus.

"If you or your mother let the thing out again I swear that I will punish the both of you, is that clear?"

"Yes father." replied Severus with hate in his voice.

As Tobias went to leave Eileen stopped him.

"How can you be so cruel to your own flesh and blood?"

"Shut up! You dare question me woman?" Tobias yelled, enraged. He then slapped her, causing her to fall to the floor. Severus ran to his mother's side, glaring daggers at the man, causing him to chuckle.

"What are you going to do boy, hit me? Use that little stick of yours? You're such a coward, the only one with the tiniest amount of backbone is that thing there locked up in the cupboard! I'm going to enjoy giving you a lesson boy." With that said Tobias grabbed Severus by the hair and dragged him further into the house before starting to beat him.

Back in the cupboard Harry was recovering and woke when Eileen started to scream. Having enough with playing the good kid, Harry decided that if he was going to change things then he might as well start now and make a difference in Severus' life. Closing his eyes and concentrating he was surprised to find out that Severas was quite powerful, keeping in mind the layout of his new body Harry channelled magic through his arm and to the finger pointed at the door of the cupboard.

"Bombarda."

The spell managed to blow the door back and the explosion caught Tobias' attention, causing him to let Severus go and march up to him, grabbing his gun from behind the cabinet as he did so.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I don't want you using that freaky stuff in my house!"

Seeing that Harry was still getting out of the cupboard Tobias narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at him. As the situation was getting out of control, Harry knew that something needed to be done and that he needed to try and get the gun away from him. Knowing that something needed to be done, Eileen slowly walked up to Tobias, trying to calm things down even though she was terrified. But before anything could be done, her hair was grabbed and her head pulled back sharply as Tobias glared at her.

"What are you trying to do bitch? Are you trying to save that abomination you gave birth to? Don't worry, I will make sure that the thing won't harm us anymore."

At these words Eileen's eyes went wide even as she noted the evil gleam in Tobias' eyes.

"Get into your cupboard now! If you don't then I will punish your mother and brother in your place. I'm not playing boy."

As Harry walked slowly past Eileen she tried to give him a reassuring smile even as Severus watched in horror of the situation. Very quickly the door was shut and locked, leaving Tobias with a triumphant smirk which disappeared as he narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"If you let it out I will make you regret the day you were born woman!"

With that said he turned and left. As soon as he was out of sight Severus dashed to the cupboard and gave Harry a small smile through the grill.

"Don't worry Severas, you will get out."

"Severus, you and mother must do something! He's gone crazy, he's going to kill me Sevvy. I saw it in his eyes." Harry said, slightly hysterical.

"No he won't baby, I won't let him, I promise. I promise I will keep you and Sevvy safe, even if it's the last thing I do in this life."

However once she had said this she saw movement to the side and turned, wide eyed, to see that Tobias had returned and was carrying a large container of gasoline.

"Aw what a nice picture. You are right Severas, I am going to purify the earth of your freaky presence."

Eileen moved to stand protectively in front of Severus and the cupboard, "W-what are you going to do with that?"

"I already told you woman, I'm going to purify the house. Now be a good bitch, do as you're told and step outside."

"You can't! He's your son Tobias, please see reason!"

"See reason? You want me to see _reason_? My life was turned into a _living hell_ from the very first day we were married. You _destroyed _my life, my_ future_! And if _that_ was not enough you gave birth to those tow _freaks_! I have had _enough_. You will step aside or you will die with him!"

Eileen and Severus both shifted in front of the cupboard but otherwise did not move, causing Tobias to chuckle.

"Well if that's what you want, then it's fine by me."

With that said quickly threw the container and set the mess alight. They were all at a slight loss at the speed everything caught fire, they hadn't realised that this had been planned and that quite a lot of things had already been doused in gasoline, including the outside of the house.

Petunia was sitting on the veranda, she was cooling off after one of the legendary fights that she had with Lily ever since she had received her letter to Hogwarts. Looking out at the sky, she noted that there was quite a lot of smoke coming from Spinner's End. Eyes wide she sprinted back into the house to tell Lily, knowing that the git Severus lived there and that Lily would like to know in case something had happened to him. As soon as the words left her mouth, Lily was off, running to Spinner's End to check on her friend and Petunia went after her at the behest of their parents as they called the fire fighters.

As Lily arrived, she came to a stop in front of a blazing inferno that had been Severus' house. By the size of the flames she doubted that anyone could survive from inside. As this thought ran through her mind a blood curdling scream came from inside the house and her blood ran cold, she _knew_ that Severus was still in the house. She tried to step forward, about to try something _anything_ when she felt herself being restrained and looked up to see her father looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry princess but I can't let you go, please let the fire fighters do their job."

"But Sevvy is still in their!" Lily yelled.

Inside the house Severus, Harry and Eileen were trying to find a way out. Harry looked around coughing with his hands over his mouth, looking for escape but seeing everything blocked by fire or debris. As he searched he saw Tobias hit on the head with a large piece of wood and fall to the ground unconscious. Giving up on searching he turned to the desperate faces of Eileen and Severus and decided to use his magic. However before he could do anything he was stopped by Eileen.

"No sweetie you can't, there are muggles outside, you can't expose us."

Hearing this, Harry narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to tell me that we can't use our magic to save our lives? Damn it mother, we're trapped in a sea of fire!" exasperated he threw his hands in the air before a sudden idea came to mind, "Fine we won't get rid of the flames. At least apparate us out of here!"

Eileen's eyes went wide and she chastised herself for forgetting but the moment was interrupted as a large piece of debris fell and landed on Harry's leg. Harry screamed as he felt the fire burning him and Severus ran to him in an effort to help. In a feat of wandless magic the burning debris was sent flying off of Harry and Eileen quickly grabbed onto both of them and the house was three persons less.

* * *

This Chapter Ws Fix By My New Beta Terfa !

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	3. Chapter 3

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. TIME TRAVEL/ AlTERNATE UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; a Prince ones again and meting Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Octavius Prince was a strong man in his 70 who had estranged himself from his daughter after she married a man without his blessing, now after almost 15 years he suddenly get a letter from his daughter and after reading said the letter he was now sitting in his office in a state of shock, his daughter his little angel was being abused by a filthy Muggle !

''How dare he ! Octavius yelled gaining the attention of his wife who was just entering his office with his afternoon tea with a concern voice she ask;

''What's going on honey ?''

'' Read this !'' Octavius said giving her the letter.

She looked at the hand writing and gaps she looks up at Octavius with hopeful eyes;

'' Its f, from her my baby ! '' She said with watery eyes.

'' Yes its from her but read as soon you finish reading the letter you will you understand my anger ! Octavius said with his eyes blazing with fury,

She looked at the letter in his hand and started to read;

Eileen Snape nee- Prince; Date; 15 July 1975.

Dear father I know it has been many years since you last heard from me and you must be curious as to why I am writing you right now, I gathered the last of my strength and swallow my pride and accept my defeat, yes I admit even if it's a few years late I admit that you where wright that the Muggles are the worst kind and that we wizard and witches should stay away from them it took me 15 years of brutal abused at the hand of my Muggle Husband to accept that you where wright,

the reason i am writing you now is not becouse of necessity but becouse of the imminent danger that is looming above my youngest Son, yes you heard right i have another son actually Severus and Severas are twins,i know you are informed about Severus exsistance the reason no one knows about Severas is becouse of my Husband.

You see when the boys were 5 Tobias came one day drunken home he saw the children playing with a few Muggle toys he deliberately started to destroy the toys Severas didn't like what his father was doing and with a powerful accidental magic he threw him across the room and since that day Severas became nothing more than a monster in Tobias eyes .

Tobias when as far as to forbid Severas any sort of schooling he even forbid him to go to Hogwarts from what I understand Severus is secretly teaching his brother how to write and read and I suspect he is also teaching him magic , father the situation is getting dangerous I am scared that Tobias is planning something against my baby, I am desperate I want to save my child, I want to give savers the opportunity to go to Hogwarts with his brother I want a better future for my twins and if need to beg you to give them that I will beg you ! Father please for the first time in 15 years I am asking you for help please father I need your help !

Your daughter Eileen Snape-Nee Prince

Katherine Betancourt -Nee Prince let the letter slip out of her hand with Horror written all over her face Katherine was the only daughter of one of the oldest Pure Blood family's in France and she was the only Black Veela that was compatible with Octavius Prince , people warned her to not Married into the Prince Family because they were a dark Family but she follow her heart and now 40 years later she is still happily Married with Octavius, she could not believe that her baby when through so much she looked at Octavius

'' We cannot let her stay with that man and those twins they are in danger !''

I will adjust the wards to accept Eileen Magical signature and that of Severus so they can appearate into the house I am going to write her back you go prepare 3 more extra rooms I have a feeling we may need them tonight !'' Octavius said

'' But what about the other twin Severas?'' Katherine asks with concern eyes

''It won't be a problem because they are twins and I suppose their Magical signature is almost the same '' Octavius said with a thoughtful look on his face

''Good then I will go and prepare the rooms I see you later honey'' and with that said she left Octavius office

Meanwhile there was chaos in Surrey the Fire fighters were looking thru what was over of the Snape House While Lily was struggling with her father to get loose so she could get a little closer he was losing the battle after a few minutes Hadrian Evans let go his daughter but before she could get out of his arms, he said;

''Be strong Lily we don't know yet if there are any survivors from the fire ''

''I know Dad I will'' with that said she walked closer to the burn down the house when she heard a fire fighter yelled;

'' I FOUND A BODY !''

Lily gasps and put her hands over her mouth

The fire fight continues saying; ''I found a bracelet the name on the bracelet is Tobias does anyone know who Tobias is ?!'' The fire fighter asks with a loud voice

'' That my friend Severus father'' Lily said coming from behind a few people

'' You girl do you know the people that live in this house?'' the fire fighter asks

'' Yes this house used to belong to the Snape family the family was formed by 3 people, my friend Severus his mother miss Eileen and Mr Tobias'' Lily said

'' Well sorry to inform you but we got evidence that at least 4 people used to live in this house'' the firefighter said

Lily's eyes when wide how is it possible Severus never mentions any brother or sister Lily thought while Lily was pondering about this new info her father came behind her saying;

'' Sweety we need to get back home, your mother must be worried sick by now'' Hadrian Evan said with a concerned voice

'' Yeah let go '' a shocked Lily said

Meanwhile Octavius was reading a few documents while his wife finished the last of the 3 bedroom's when they both were startled by a painted scrim coming from down stairs they both ran to see what was going on only to see their daughter sitting on the floor next to a young boy who was clutching his wounded leg while the other boy was trying to comfort him

Katherine ran to her daughter's side with a concerned voice she asks;

'' Oh Merlin Eileen what happened ! ''

'' The bastard tried to kill us by setting the house on fire the fool I barely had enough time to appearate me and the boys here !'' Eileen said with an angry voice.

'' It hurt so much'' Harry said between coughs gaining the attention of Katherine who hurried to help Harry she used to be a Heeler before she married Octavius.

'' This is a nasty burn but don't worry sweety its going to be okay'' she said smiling at Harry she turned around yelling; '' TIPSY !''

'' What can Tipsy do for Madam'' a female elf with cute big eyes ask

" Tipsy I need you to bring me the Burn-healing paste now ! ''

'' Yes Madam'' with a pup she was gone a few minutes she was back with small little bottle Katherine took the bottle from the elf with a finger she took a little of the white thick paste that was in the bottle she give Harry a reassuring smile ; '' this is going to sting a little sweety'' she start to put the paste on Harry's leg as soon the paste touched Harry's leg Harry hissed in pain he ground his teeth then closed his eyes while Severus was holding Harry's hand saying soothing words to Harry

'' Ssh ssh it going to be okay just hold on a little bit and it will be all over Severus said with a calm voice'' al while he was rubbing circles on harry's back with his hand in a soothing manner.

In the mean time Octavius was enraged.

'' Thank Merlin the bastard is death otherwise I would have killed him myself ! How could he be so cruel to his own flesh and blood !''

'' I know but I think he was more scared of Severas he saw several as a treat because from all of us in the house Severas was the only one who was not scared of him'' Eileen said.

'' But I just can't understand why you allowed the situation turn so bad why didn't you came to me sooner !'' Octavius said all most yelling.

'' I was ashamed and my pride stopped me to come to you, I wanted to prove you wrong !'' Eileen said now crying

'' Know you are being your stubborn self, but its okay you're home you're safe now '' Octavius said hugging Eileen Katherine finished with Harry's leg just in time to see the beautiful scene she smiled she was happy that her family was whole again with 2 new additions.

She took a good look at the twin's she was amazed at how identical they are the only thing that is different about them is Severas eyes they were of an emerald green that she never saw before she was so busy admiring her Grandchild that she didn't notice Severas was also looking at her with curious eyes she finally notes 4 set of eyes looking at her with curiosity she blushed the twins where gorgeous with their porcelain white skin, silky black hair, and aristocratic features she was sure they would be the most beautiful boys at Hogwarts she give them a small smile ;

''My name is Katherine-nee Prince Betancourt I am a dark value and your Grandmother nice to meet you sweety's''

'' Dark Veela ? Does that mean we are Veela's to ?'' Severus asks with surprising eyes while Harry''eyes when wide he was as surprised as Severus he didn't know that his potions professor had any Veela's blood in him there were rumors that the princely line had some fae blood in them but not Veela.

'' Yes sweety's you are half Veela's since your father was a Muggle didn't your mother tell you ? '' Katherine asks.

'' No she didn't '' Harry said with narrowed eyes Katherine was impressed the twin's had the Prince glare mastered.

'' Well I know she will be talking with you sweety's tomorrow but you need to go to bed it was a long day and you guys need to rest I will send Tipsy with your dinner I already prepare 2 separate bedrooms for you '' Katherine said smiling.

'' Um can't me and Sevy share a room ?'' Harry asks with a small voice.

'' Of course you can, come with me so you can see which of the rooms you want''

They followed her they came in a wing of the mansion that was located on the west side of the house Hary choose the room that was on the east side of the wing the room was located the closest to the stairs it had a huge window that you could see the main road it also had a huge bathroom with a huge bathtub and a huge shower it also had the biggest walk in closet that Harry had ever seen in his entire life the closet was perfect for him and Severus in the middle of the room was a huge 4 poster bed that Katherine enlarge so that both kids could sleep on it harry smiled at Katherine saying;

'' Thanks the room is perfect''

'' Oh no need to thank me sweety now eat your dinner, have fun you 2'' with that said she left.

'' This is going the be our room from now on Sevas' Severus said with an amused voice.

'' Yeah now you can brag at Hogwarts to your Pure blood friends'' Harry said smirking.

Severus snorted '' yeah right even if a I have all the money in the world I will always be a filthy half blood to them '' he said with a sneer on his face after a few minutes his face lit up he smiled saying '' now that we are free from that monster you can go to Hogwarts to Sevas''

'' Yeah I can't wait its going to so much fun me and you together at Hogwarts'' Harry said smiling.

'' And do you know who also goes to Hogwarts ? '' Severus asks with a knowing smile.

Harry narrowed his eyes he when Tru Severas memories and he find out that the boy was an evil little shit he was cruel and heartless the boy was a sociopath and the only person he cared about was Severus and he also hated Lily with passion because he somehow got in his twisted mind that Lily was stealing Severus away from him so Harry decided to keep acting like Severas he knew that if he didn't think Severus and Eileen would become suspicious; '' who?'' he asks with a weary voice.

'' Lily of course ! You're finally going to get the chance to meet her !'' Severus said smiling.

'' Oh how nice I am finally going to get the chance to meet perfect, smart, sweet Lily '' Harry said with hatred in is voice.

'Sevas please Lily is a nice girl just give her a chance'' Severus said with a pleading voice.

'' Let go take a bath together it was a long time ago since we have done it remember how much fun we used to have ? Before he ruined everything?'' Harry asks changing the conversation.

''Yeah ! Let's do it I missed our times together, that is as long we don't make a mess the last time we did the bathroom turned into a mini swimming pool with all the water on the floor '' Severus said smirking.

They both ran to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Eileen was taking her shower she walk in the hallway to the twin's room she enter she was going to call them when she heard laugher coming from the bathroom she smiled when she heard voices she when closer to the door when she heard Severas saying;

'' Give me the ball it my turn !'

''No ! It's mine !''

'' Come one let me play with the ball just a little bit''

'' Fine here try to take it from me if you can !''

'' No ! Don't throw it ! ''

She smiled and sneak out of the room a few minutes she came back to tuck the twin's in bed when she found them both cuddling in each others arms she smiled at the cute scene slowly she closed the door

The next day breakfast was a new experience for the Prince Family the Ministery owl came with the documents with Eileen new identity Eileen was happy that she was once again a Prince both Severus and Severas accepted Octavius offer to carry the Prince name and so Severus was now Severus Prince the twin's where both Happy that they didn't have to go as Snape anymore Severus was just finishing his last croissants when his Grandfather ask;

''Say Severus its summer vacation and I was thinking why don't you invite a friend to come over ?'

'' Can I ? really ? !''

'' Of course you can !'' Katherine said with an enthusiastic voice

'' Yes Severus I would like to get to know your friend's Eileen said smiling.

'' Cool I am going to send them a letter lets go Severas ! '' Severus said smiling.

'' Look at them they are so happy '' Eileen said smiling.

'' Yeah they are good kids'' Octavius said.

Meanwhile Severus sends 2 letter one was for Lily and one was for Lucius he watch how their Grandfather owl flew away he turned around sensing his brother's gaze on him.

'' What ? '' Severus asks.

'' You send her one didn't you ?! Harry asks with narrowed eyes.

'' Yes of course she's my friend she must be worried sick by now I need to let her know that I am okay !'' Severus yelled.

'' Fine be that way'' with that said Harry walked away.

'' What the bloody hell is his problem'' Severus said out loud.

In the meantime Harry walk into the lavish garden he sat on a bench ; '' I am sorry mom'' Harry thought he didn't like that he had to pretend to hate Lily but he was determined to change everything maybe he could get Severus and Lily together yes Harry smiled at the idea yes he will have to work fast before Dumbeldore get his hands on Lily he walked back to the house he walked into his bedroom where the 15 year old Severus was sitting on the couch reading what looks like a potion book he sat next to Severus with a serious look on his face he ask;

'' Say Sevy do you like Lily ?''

To say Severus was surprised was an understatement he never thought that his baby brother would notice he sighted saying;

'' Yes I like her very much but our house rivalry is keeping me away from her'' Severus said with a small voice

Harry smirk;

''Okay I will help you get her you told me she a powerful witch and I doubt that she is a Muggle-born ''

Severus eyes when wide '' why are you saying that ? '' Severus asks.

'' Because you told me that she doesn't look anything like her family so there is a huge possibility that she is a pure blood '' Harry said , after he when true the headmaster's office he found out that Lily was adopted and that she was the only daughter of a very well known pure blood family.

'' Yes I always thought that it was weird that she didn't look anything like the Evan's her Sister Petunia got Mrs Evan's blond Hair and Mr Evan's blue eyes while Lily got fiery red hair and impossible emerald green eyes thinking about it you're the second person ever seen with those eyes''Severus said with a thoughtful expression on his face.

'' Well we will just have to go to Gringrotts with Lily and do the bloodline test, something tell's me we are in for a huge surprise'' Harry said smirking.

'' You're doing it again ! '' Severus said with a frown.

'' Doing what ? '' Harry asks to confuse look on his face

'' You're always talking about event's or say stuff like you already knew they were going to happen'' Severus said with a serious voice

Harry's eyes when wide so this mean's that severas was a clairvoyant ! Harry thought Harry narrowed his eyes at Severus saying; '' and I hope you will keep this piece of info to yourself you know what the ministry would do to me if they find out about me ! I don't want be anyone's weapon !''

Severus eyes when wide he suspected for a while that his baby brother had the sight but he never got the chance to confirm it he saw to fear in his baby brother's eyes he grabbed his brother's hand saying;

'' Don't worry Sevas your secret is safe with me ''

Their conversation was interrupted by an owl tapping at the window Harry walk over and let the owl in the owl flew at Severus sticking his foot out indicating for Severus to take the letter which Severus did he read the letter a small smile crept across his face when Severus was done reading he said;

'' Lucius confirm his stay the only one left is Lily, please Sevas be nice to Lily for me ? '' Severus said almost begging.

'' I said I will help you get Lily didn't I ? Don't worry if Lily is what makes you happy then I will give you that happiness I do anything for you Sevy '' Harry said with a creepy smile on his face that made Severus shuddered.

Meanwhile in Surrey Lily was squealing in delight she was relieved that Severus and his mother where safe and that he invited her to stay with them at the Prince Manor she ran downstairs where her parents were practically yelling;

'' MOM, DAD Sevy IS OKE ! Mrs Eileen appearated them out of the house to her parents house Sevy just invited me to stay the weekend with them at the Prince manor !''

'' Oh thank goodness I was worried about them so they are staying at a Manor? I didn't know that Eileen was rich'' Mrs Evan's said with a frown on her face

'' Of course she is, Mrs Eileen is a pureblood witch and the only daughter and Heiress to the Prince fortune, she was disinherited after she married mister Snape with out her father's blessing ! '' Lily said.

'''Really wow so now Severus and Eileen are staying with her parents ? '' Lily nodded her head in response.

'' Who knew that the freak kid on Spinner's end was a rich boy'' Petunia said with jealousy in her voice.

'' Severus is not a freak ! '' Lily yelled at her.

'' Petunia ! Stop calling that boy a freak ! '' Mrs Evan's said to her daughter.

Petunia huffed before she when to her room.

'' I don't know what's wrong with her why is she acting like this ? '' Mr Evan said with a sad voice.

'' It's because she is jealous she been like this since I started to go to Hogwarts'' Lily said.

'' I know I really feel bad for Petunia I am worried about her'' Mrs Evan's said with a concern voice.

'' Don't worry it's going to be okay Lily go send that letter I think Severus must be waiting for your respond'' Mr Evan's said smiling at Lily , Lily ran up to her room and started to write the letter after a few minutes she send the owl of.

A few minutes later the same owl flew thru Severus window with a letter Severus open the letter and with a smile he said;

'' she coming ! tThisis going to be so much fun !''

'' I know lets go downstairs I bet Lucius is already here waiting for us '' Harry said smiling

They both walk down the stairs just in time to see Lucius stepping out of the fireplace he smiled when he saw Severus but his eyes when wide when he saw Harry, Harry smirked he walk up to Lucius he hold out his hand to Lucius saying;

''Hello I am Severas Prince nice to meet you ''

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape secret brother; meeting Lily and confrontasion's

* * *

TO say Lucius was shocked was an understatement in all the years he knew Severus the boy never mention a brother let alone a twin brother ! He shook Harry's hand looking at Severus saying;

'' You have been holding out on me sevy you never said a thing about a brother let alone a twin brother''

'' Well now you know I hope you and Sevas could become friends'' Severus said smiling oblivious to his brother's turmoil

'' I hope so to I like him'' Harry said but deep down he was boiling with rage but then he thought; '' keep your friends close and your enemies closer inwardly he smirked oh yes he was going to keep Lucius Malfoy really close

'' So let take you to the guest room and then were going into the garden where mom and Grandmother and Grandfather are, after they helped Lucius put his luggage in the guest room they walk into the garden where there was this cute sitting area with a table and 8 cute looking chair's they all sit down Octavius shook Lucius hand saying;

'' I am happy to know that you are friend with my Severus I know about that group the Maraunder's they are bullying him I am going to talk to Albus about this ''

'' That's not going to help in fact it would only make it worse the old fool doesn't care for us Slytherin's'' Lucius said with a Sneer

'' You didn't tell me they were Bulling you sevy Why ? '' Harry asks making Severus shuddered, Severus knew how ruthless his baby Brother could be he stuttered ;

'' I, I di, didn't want to worry you ''

'' Really ? That's it ? Nothing more sevy ? '' Harry asks with narrowed eyes he knew Severus was Lying

'' Yeah that's it '' Severus said

'' Good then you won't mind if i play with them do you ? It has been a long time since I had any fun no one hurt's what'' mine and get away with it ! Oh Hogwart' is going to be so much fun with my new toy's '' Harry said chuckling walking inside the house as soon he left Eileen looked at Severus with concerned eyes

'' Are you going to be able to control Severas at Hogwarts ? You know how dangerous your brother can be especially if he think's he got all the right's to hurt the Maraunder's for hurting you , you know how possessive he can be Severus are you sure otherwise I will keep him at home ''

'' No Mother it's okay I know how to handle Severas '' Severus said giving his mother reassuring smile

'' Okay I will trust you with him but if you feel you're losing control over him send him home ! '' Eileen said with a serious voice

'' I will mother don't worry'' Severus said smiling Octavius and Katherine left in the house with the Eileen right behind them

'' Severus what's going on with your brother ? Why your mother was so concerned about him ? '' Lucius asks

Severus sighted ';

'' That's because Severas is really dangerous he is possessive of the people he love and he will do anything to protect them, mother is worried that he will hurt the Maraunder's for Hurting me and I know he will unless I stop him''

'' It's a good thing ? Right ? '' Lucius asks

'' No it's not Lucius my brother is a sociopath he doesn't have feeling's for anyone or anything only me, I am the only thing that is keeping my brother to go on a killing spree ! Do you understand now ? '' Severus said with a serious voice

Yes of course Lucius knew what Severus was talking about, his father was a sociopath he didn't become the Dark Lord's right Hand by doing nothing His father used to be the Dark Lord's most cruelest Murder

'' I understand don't worry I help you control that little time bomb you got for a brother '' Lucius said smirking

'' Where is he anyway where did he go ? '' Lucius asks

'' He is in our room probably plotting how he is going to torture the Maraunder's I really do feel Sorry for those bastard's'' Severus said with an amused voice

'' Why ? Let your brother have his way with them after everything they put you thought they deserved it '' Lucius said laughing

'' Yeah your right let the bastard's suffer'' Severus said laughing with Lucius Little did they knew that Harry put a Listening spell so he could listen into their conversation

Harry smirked oh yes he was going to make the Maraunder's pay Harry knew that the only reason his mother married Potter was because the bastard was feeding her Love potion's that he give to her via Chocolate Cookies.

The next day Lily arrived Harry came down the stair's just in time to see her hugging Severus ;

'' Oh Sevy I was so worried about you when Petu saw the Smoke coming from Spinner's end I ran like hell I saw when they took your father's corpse out of the house the fire fighters and the authorities are looking for you and your mom they say they have some questions for you guys '' Lily said with a concerned voice

'' Why are they looking for us ? '' Severus asks with a serious voice

''Well they found out that there were actually 4 people living in the House and that someone actually had sprinkle gasoline outside the house meaning that the fire was intentional '' Lily said with a worried voice

'' Shit ! I knew what the idiot did would cause us Problem's damn that bastard good that he is dead " Eileen said sneering

'' You mean to say that you Husband did it ? Oh merlin ! '' Lily said with a look of horror in her eyes

Lucius was also in shocked he didn't know that Severus and his mother and brother when through such a thing, at that moment Harry came down the stair's clapping in his hand's he heard what Lily said and was impressed that she could figure it out so soon of course she would she is Lily,

'' And the know it all of Hogwarts does it again you picked her right Sevy I approve she is worthed to be with you '' Harry said walking up to Severus Lily's eyes when wide she knew that there was a 4 person living in the house but she could have never imagined that it would be a Severus twin brother

'' Sevy what is going on ? Who is he ? '' Lily asks still in shocked

'' I am Severas Prince I am your dear Severus twin brother the reason you don't know about me is because of the bastard now death called Tobias Snape nice to meet you Lily ! 'Harry said smirking he was enjoying the way is appearanc shocked Lily she shook his hand saying;

'' I am a Lily Evan's Nice to meet you Sevas ''

Harry smiled he liked his mother he beamed at her ;

'' If your going to give me a nickname then I give you one too! I know ! Your's is going to be Lily'Lily I am the only one who is allowed to call you that no one else oke ?, Pinky swear ! '' Harry said smiling at Lily

Harry knew that Severas was really childish and liked to do stuff like this

Severus panicked he knew that one's you promise Severas something he will remind you of that Promise for the rest of your life he was going to stop Lily but one Look from Severas and he froze he knew that look, that is the look Severas usually give Tobias when he was about to pull a major prank on their father he backed away standing next to Lucius who was looking at Lily's and Severas conversation with an amused look in his eyes

'' I promise '' lily said with knowing what she just had done Hary smirked a maid help Lily to her Guest room while Severus confronted Harry, Harry didn't know why but he was feeling weird his eyes were Fuji and he was looking double Severus shook Harry's shoulders saying;

'' Why did you do such a thing to Lily I thought you said you liked her ! ''

'' I do '' Harry said closing his eyes leaning on the wall Lucius notes that severas was looking kind of pale he tried to stop Severus but Severus ignored him;

'' Then why ? ''Severus asks

'' Because that way I can keep her safe from what is coming !'' And with that said Harry fainted

'' Severas ! '' Severus yelled catching his brother

'' Severus is your brother a Seer ? " Lucius asks with a concerned voice

'' Yes he is '' Severus said looking at his brother

'' He can't go to Hogwart's ! Remember what happened with my Great Aunt ! If the ministry finds out they will take him away '' Lucius siad almost hysterical

'' that wont happend'' a female voice said behind them they both turned around looking in the eyes of Severus Grandmother she walked up to where they were she smiled at them ;

'' Take your brother to your room and come to my room we need to talk '' with that said she walked away

A few minutes later the both of them walked into Katherine's room she was sitting on a couch she motioned for them to sit with her she smiled at them;

'' The reason the ministery won't take your brother is because I am not just any black Veela I am a Princess of the royal family that govern over every Veela in the world if they do such a thing they are risking an international dispute even war and even if Barty crouch is an idiot he is not stupid to risk a war just for a Seer '' Katherine said

'''but you dont understand grand Sevas is not just any Seer he is the strongest Seer ever born he is Stronger then Mafalda Malfoy the only reason he is not showing his power's is becouse mother has been supressing them but he is getting stronger and soon the Potion wont effect him anymore'' Severus said with a concerned voice

Katherine's eyes when wide

'' Stronger then my great Aunt ? Oh Mordred '' Lucius whisper he knew what was the fate for such a strong Seer

'' YOUR MOTHER DID WHAT ? WHAT THE HELL WAS EILEEN THINKING SUPRESSING A SEER'S ABILTIES IS THE WORST THING YOU COULD DO TO A SEER ! ''

'' What do you mean grand ? '''Severus asks with a scared voice

'' Oh so she didn't tell you ? She includes you in the scheme of surpresssing you're brother's power's but she didn't have the guts to tell you the truth '' Katherine burst out laughing ; typical Eileen always doing thing's that only benefits her

'' What are the consequences for blocking a Seer's power '' Severus asks he wanted to know but deep down he knew that some how he helped his mother do something terrible

'' you tell him Malfoy i am just really mad right now how could she do such a thing ! 'Katherine said putting her face in her hand's

'' If you block a Seer's power's the vision's that he normally get will turn in terrible nightmares that the Seer won't be able to wake up from ! '' lucius said with a sad voice

'' Oh God ! Oh merlin that's is why Sevas couldn't wake up sometimes oh Merlin what have I done ! '' Severus said crying

'' Is not your'fault sweety, she didn't tell you, you didn't know '' Katherine said hugging Severus

Severus eyes when wide with a whisper, he said;

'' He know's !?''

''What Severus ''Lucius said kneeling down the front of Severus

'' Sevas know's that's why he hate mother he found out what she was doing to him oh god it's a wonder Mother is still alive ! ''Severus said smirking

'Let's go confront your mother how could she do such a thing to her own child '' Katherine said storming out of her room with Severus and Lucius right behind her they where coming down the stair's when they saw Eileen coming from the Parlor she saw the angry faces of her mother and son and she knew, she knew that her mother found out what she was doing she sighted ;

'' look if this about blocking the power thing i get it but you must undestand he was driving me crazy '' Eileen said trying to justify her action's

'' Driving you crazy ? How dare you ! '' Katherine said slapping Eileen; ''remember when you were little and you started to have your vision's ? Did I block your power's ? NOOO ! I stuck with you like a mother would and took care of you every time you woke us up screaming ! I warned you that the power is stronger in boy's you should have known better how could you condemned your Son to such a torture ! since when did you start giving him the potion ? '' Katherine asks dreading the answer '' since he was 5 '' Eileen said bowing her head

Katherine started to hid her daughter ;

'' how could you ! ''

'' He was driving me insane with his crying I just did what I had to do to keep the piece in my home ''

'' a home that i was never part of right mother ! ''Harry said sneering at Eileen he was feeling all Severas emotion's and his hate and pain that Eileen cost him eveyone turned looking at him

'' i was allway's jealous of Sevy he was the one to get your love,daddy's Love everyone's love and what did i get ? nothing ! i was thrown in the cuboard like a piece of trash i could eazy blame everything on Tobias but it's not true every chrismas you would go out and buy Sevy gifts and you allway's some how forgot about me ! the last time i got a gift from you was when i was 5 my teddy that is gone now ! admit it ! you hate me, you are scared of my power's that is why you stop being my mother '' Harry said leaning on wall he was feeling dizzy again

'' Sevas come on let's go to the our room you need to rest '' Severus said with a concerned voice helping Harry up the stairs leaving a shocked Lucius behind

Katherine looked at Eileen with sad eyes;

'' i am very disapointed in you Eileen '' with that said she left she when to the twin's room leaving a shocked Lucius behind

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self and since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	5. Chapter 5

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

* * *

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Diagon Alley and Surprise at Gringrott's.

Harry was tossing and turning on the bed while Severus was sitting next to him trying to wake Harry up but his effort's were invain becouse Hary was in a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Harry himself was confused he found himself in a white space he started to look for an exist when a voice said;

'' It doesn't matter what you try you are in my world now ! ''

'' What the hell is going on ! And who the hell are you !'' Harry yelled looking around for the voice

The voice chuckled ;

'' I am what you Human's called time & space I brought you here in the hope to safe this universe ''

'' Why ? And what do you mean safe this universe ? '' Harry asks

'' Your world is not the only universe I controlled, I decided to intervene after 10 different's universes were destroyed that is why I brought you here ''

'' You want me to prevent what is going to happen right? '' Harry said with a frown.

'' Yes that is the plan '' the voice said

'' What about the vision's I am having ? .'' Harry asks.

'' Severas was a Seer, a very powerful Seer the reason your Remus and Sirius never knew about him is because the ministry Kidnapped him when he was 2 and Eileen covered it up, I am sorry that you are experiencing his power's '' time said with a sad voice.

'' what happend to Severas '' Harry asks.

'' Unfortunately he died that is the only reason your soul could adapt so fast to the body ''

'' So I am allowed to do whatever I want even kill to achieve my goal ? Harry asks.

'' Yes everything goes I will even help you "'

'' Good that's all I need to hear '' Harry said.

'' Good I will let you wake up now Severus is getting worried we will stay in touched '' with that said the white room disappeared and Harry woke up with a gaps.

'' Ssh is oke Sevas is okay your safe now Sssh i am here '' Severus was saying with a concerned voice while hugging Harry.

Harry closed his eyes '' Ineed to find a way to protect Sevy and Lily from the old fool '' Harry thought.

Severus smiled at harry ;

''Get ready we are going to Diagon Alley today,Lily and Lucius are going too they need to buy their school suplies ''

'' Really ? Finally I will get the chance to see the famous Diagon Alley but i am more interested in Knockturn Alley '' Harry said smirking '' i need to buy my self a snake and i saw very cute animal shop in Knockturn Alley '' Harry thought

''Why Knockturn Alley ? '' Severus asks.

'' I dont know the place look kind of interesting '' Harry said.

''Fine I will go with you that place is realy dangerous I only go there becouse there is where the best potion's store's are''

''Cool i can't waite''

'' Good go take a bath breakfast is ready in a few minutes '' Severus said smiling.

After a few minutes they where all lined up infront of the fireplace Severus was holding Harry's hand, soon they where in Diagon Alley Harry pretended to be Amased he saw the Quidditch store he litterly ran to the store he was eying the broom that was being dispplayed in the window Octavius chuckle ;

'' It look like at least one of my Grandson's like the game''

''Can i have one Grandad ? '' Harry asks making the puppy dog eyes that allways seem's to work on Sirius.

'' of course you can let go in '' Oktavius said.

They all walked into the store severus was looking around the place with a bored face in the end Harry settled for a Cleansweep 1 much to Severus suprised and octavius delight Severus walk up to Hary with concerned eyes.

'' Sevas that broom is too fast you dont know how to fly ! ''

'' Dont be a party pooper, before long i be riding this thing like a profesional '' Harry said with out taking his eyes away from the broom.

'' Fine dont say iIdidn't warned you when you get hurt'' Severus said walking away from Harry.

They all when to Knock Turn Alley where Harry bought a snake he called Salazar then they when back to Diagon where Katherine ordered a whole new wardrobe for both Harry and Severus,Lily and Lucius both when and bought their school supplies they where curently at Gringrott's where Lily did was doing an inheretance test she came out looking pale and shocked Severus kneeled infront of her;

'' Whats going on Lil's what did you find out ? come on tell me ! what is going on !.

'' I Just found out that i am the Dark lord's cousin ! '' Lily said with tear's in her eyes.

'' Cousin ? What do you mean ? Harry asks surprised.

'' I am the dark lord cousin ones removed my grandfather was Morfin Gaunt '' Lily said still in shocked.

''Bloody Hell ! This need to stay between us if people find out about this,this can put Lily in danger '' Lucius said with Concerned voice.

'' I agree we all will keep this to our self let's go home I 'think we have done enough shopping for today'' Katherine said.

Little did they knew that Walburga Black heard them.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your gonna complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .

I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors. BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those w

Ho suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Bloody Hell there are 2 Snapes !.

The next day you could feel the tension in the air at the Prince Manor Lily was pacing up and down in her guest room when a nock on her door made a stop dead in her tracks she when and open the door she smiled weakly at Severus.

'' Is everything okay lily ? '' Severus asks with a concerned voice

She nodded her head she motion for Severus to come into her room they both sat down on the couch.

'' I still can't believe I am the dark lord Cousin and how the hell did I end up at the Evan's ? Not that I am not grateful for them to have Adopted me but still I would like to know the detail's''

'' Don't worry we will find the truth together '' Severus said giving Lily a reassuring smile

Lily was going to answer him when another knock interrupted them she opens the door there standing in front of her was Harry wearing a cute pyjama with little snakes slithering all over in his hand he had a black dog Stuffed animal with half closed eyes he asks;

'' Is Sevy here with you ? ''

Lily could not hold herself she started to snicker at the cute sight in front of her she smiled at Severus little brother;

'' Yes he is here good morning Sevas !''

'' Good morning Lily, Lily '' with that said Harry walk passed her he when directly to Severus who smiled at his brother harry sat next to Severus he put his head on Severus shoulders saying;

'' Why did you wake up so early in the morning ? I roll over discovering that you were gone ''

'' If you forget sleepy head today we are going to Hogwart's '' Severus said smiling down at his half awake little brother.

Harry's eyes when wide jumping up from where he was sitting;

'' How could I forget today I will meet my toy's ! '' Harry said smirking

'' Toys ? What toys? '' Lily asks.

'' The Maraunder's of course they are going to pay for hurting my Sevy ! '' Harry said with a dangerous tone in his voice.

'Lily's eyes when wide then she smirked.

'' I totally agree is time for someone to stand up to those bastard's if you need help Severas ask me I will help you Prank them with pleasure'' Lily said remembering all those time's their so called Prank's had Humiliated her in front of the entire school.

'' Good I am going to change I see you guy's down stair's '' Harry said running for the door but before he left he turned looking at Lily and Severus with a glind in his eyes saying ; '' you guy's have my permission to snog ! ''

Severas ! '' A red faced Severus yelled before he threw a pillow at his brother.

Harry ran out of the door before a pillow hid the place where he was standing Severus turned looking at Lily.

'' I am sorry my brother he well I apologize for his behavior '' Severus said.

'' I don't think Severas said that to embrace you ?! And I doubt he would have said that if you haven't said anything to him so Severus do you like me ? ''Lily asks looking into Severus eyes.

Severus faced turned even redder then before he smiled weakly at Lily ; '' I always liked you but I was not sure if you had feeling's for me or you saw me just as Friend '' Severus said looking away from Lily.

'' Oh Sevy i think of you more then a friend but like you i was not sure we can start slowly and we will see where this will go ''

'''So this mean you accept to be my Girlfriend ? '' Severus asks a little fearful thinking maybe Lily was playing with him.

'' Yes i accept '' Lily said hugging Severus who hugged her back Little did they knew that Harry and Lucius were spying on them smirking Lucius looked down at Harry who was kneeling down in front of the door.

'' Look's like our plan worked ! '' He knew his friend liked the Gryffendor red head girl.

'' Yeah now we only have to keep Potter away from Lily'' harry said sneering.

''I agreed but how we are going to do that with her in Gryffendor ? '' Lucius asks with a concerend voice.

Harry smirked '' Oh leave that to me I have a few wild card's that I can use the most important thing is to get Lily to ask for a Re-Sorting as long she is in Gryffindor she will be in danger not only because of the Maraunder's but also the old fool, the old man got more power in Gryffendor then in the other houses '' Harry said with hatred in his voice.

'' Also we have to warned Lily about the Headmaster he uses Legemacy on the student we dont want the old fool to know about Lily ! '' Lucius said.

'' I forgot about that we need to get Lily a book on Legemacy and Occlumency and make sure she can protect her mind as soon as possible ! Harry said.

'' I agreed it was a pleasure working with you Severas but we better go change we are leaving in a few minutes '' Lucius said.

'' Yeah let's go before Grandma come looking for us '' Harrt said they both ran to their room's.

A few minutes Severus left Lily's room with a goofy smile on his face.

In the meantime a very nervous Walruga Black was waiting in front of the Dark Lord's office it was a long time ago since she saw her old school mate soon she heard a silky voice saying;

'' You May Enter ''

'' Hi Tom you are still looking good even after all this year's '' Walruga said eying her old crush blushing.

'' To what do I owe your Visit ? Walruga '' the Dark Lord asks with his back turned to her looking through a few book's on a shelf

Walburga smirked;

'' I heard an interesting new's when I was leaving Gringrott's yesterday ''

'' And what got that new's have to do with me ? '' Asks the Dark Lord turning around looking at Walburga with Narrowed eyes.

'' 'The girl was at Gringrott's doing an inheritance test when she found out that she in the Granddaughter of Morphin Gaunt your Paternal Uncle '' Walburga said ..smirking it's not everyday you get the chance to shock the dark lord into silence.

Voldemort's eyes when wide before they narrowed again looking at Walburga.

'' Are you Sure about this ? ''

'' I am 100 % sure I heard it myself I decided to inform you as soon as possible '' Walburga said with a serious voice.

'' Who is she do I know her ? '' Voldemort asks with a curious voice.

'' Know her ? No but we all heard of her she is the Gryffindor Muddblood Lily Evan's well now we know she isn't ! '' Walburga said neverously when she saw the Dark Lord's eyes flash red when she said Muddblood.

'' Have a few of our loyal Grffyindor''s protect her ! I want to know everything about her and find out where she live'' Voldemort said turning his back at Walruga, who took that as the cue for her to leave bowing she answered;

'' As you wish my lord '' and with that said she left.

Lily and Severus coused a comotion when he walk into the Great hall holding hand's and a more gasps when throught the hall when she sat next to Severus at the Slytherin's table while at the Gryffindor table James was fuming with rage all while Remus and the rest of the Gryffindor's were glarring hatefully at the couple

Meanwhile Harry was nervously waiting to be announced he was straightening his tie when he heard Dumbledore saying;

'' Student of Hogwart's this year we will have a transfer student joining us he will be going to classes with the 4 year's gave a warm applause to Severas Prince welcome to Hogwart's ''

The Slytherin table burst in applouse together with the Ravenclaw's and a few Huffelpuff's except the Gryffindor's who were still in a state of shock Harry was sorted into Slytherin which he ran to sitting next to Severus the tension was broken by Sirius Black who cried out ;

'' BLOODY HELL THERE ARE 2 SNAPES ! ''

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	7. Chapter 7

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother;Meeting the Toy's.

Harry was sitting in the Slytherin common room surrounded by the upper year's

'' Damn Severus why didn't you tell us you have a twin !'' A 7 year Slytherin said smirking

'' I don't have obligation to tell you guy's nothing ! '' Severus said sneering at the boy

'' Now,now guy's leave Sevy alone it's not a big deal ! '' Lucius said smiling

'' IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL ! NOW WE HAVE 2 FILTHY HALF BLOOD IN THIS HOUSE LIKE HAVING ON IS NOT ENOUGH WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH 2 !'' Bellatrix said sneering at Severus

The Temperature in the room dropped Harry narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix he slowly walked up to her saying;

'' Watch what you say bitch ! Or i make you regret the day you were born ! ''

'' Severas calm down ! Plus she is not worted come one leave her ! ''Severus said to Harry with concerned voice

'' Or I can make her my toy can I play with her please ? '' Harry said giving Severus the Puppy eye treatment

'' I thought you wanted to play with the Maraunder's ? ! '' Lucius said saving Severus from his brother

Just like that the Temperature in the coming room Was back to normal Harry's eye's were sparkling with mischief

'' Oh them ! I almost forgot about them Yes I really want to play with them it's going to be so much fun ! '' Harry said smirking leaving the Coming Room Lucius turned looking at Bellatrix with narrowed eyes saying;

'' Stupid woman i just save your stupid life don't insult Severus in front of Severas he not like Severus who will take your shit lying down ! That goes for everyone here if you want to get hurt go ahead but don't say I didn't warn you !'' Lucius said leaving a shocked coming room behind

'' Bloody Hell remind me not to fuck with Severus ! Rodolphus Le strange said to his brother who only nodded his head in agreement .

In the Mean Time The Mauraunder's were sitting in the coming room planing;

'' So there are now 2 Snapes Bloody hell ! If one was not enough ! Now we have to deal with 2 ! '' Sirius said throwing his hand's in the air in a dramatic way

'' What do you think we should do James ? '' Sirius asks

But James Potter was not listening to Sirius '' Did you guy's saw how he was holding my Lily's hand the bastard ! '' James yelled standing up he starts to walk up and down in the coming room at that moment Lily walked into the Coming room she was going up the stair's when James suddenly grabbed her slamming her against the wall

'' You can't go out with him ! Anyone but HIM ! '' James yelled

'' I GO OUT WITH WHO THE HELL I WANT ! NOW LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT LET GO YOUR HURTING ME ! '' Lily yelled Frank Longbottom rushed over pulling Lily away from James with narrowed eyes Frank said;

'' I know that you like Lily and all but that don't give you the right's to treat her this way do I need go and get Professor Mcgonagall for you Potter !'' Frank said with a stern voice

'' No it's not necessary we will take care of him Frank '' Remus said with a serious voice

'' Good Alice Help Lily to the Girl's dorm '' Frank said to his girlfriend who was standing next to Lily with wide eyes she nodded her head and helped Lily up the stair's ones in the girls dorm Alice said;

'' Wow I have never seen Potter so furious he totally flipped when he saw you walking into the great hall holding hand's with Severus ''

'' I know I know I saw the hatred glares he was sending in our direction '' Lily said she sat down on the bed next to Alice '' I am worried that his Prank's against Severus are going to become more vicious '' Lily said with Concerned voice

'' Yeah that is true but don't Worried Severus is not alone anymore he got his little brother with him ! '' Alice said smiling

'' Oh Severas is so sweet but he got a Mean streak with him ! The marauders are in for a surprise this year ! '' Lily said giggling

'' Really ? I am Intrigue about him now ! '' Alice said laughing

In the Mean Time in the Boy's Dorm James was sitting in their room next to Remus who was comforting him

'' James you need to stay calm remember Lily know's Severus since they were 9 year's old of course she is going to choose him above you ! Think smart try to woo her ! And leave Severus alone ! The main reason she does not like you is because your bullying of her friend !'' Remus said with a serious voice

'' I know, I know I just couldn't stand seeing her with him ! '' James said

'' We could always go for the brother he is as weak as Severus is anyway's '' Sirius said with a sneer on his face

'' NO Remus is right as much as it pain's me to admit it but he is right if I want to get close to Lily I need to leave those 2 loser's alone for now, as soon Lily start dating me we will attack them ! Our revenge is going to be really sweet'' James said with an evil Glind in his eye while Sirius and Peter were both smirking Remus sighted he never understand James and Sirius need to torment Severus

The next day Harry was walking to transfiguration when he bumped into someone when he looked up he let out a Gasps standing in front of him was Remus

'' Are you ok did I hurt you ? '' Remus asks with a concerned voice

'' No I am fine Don't Worry you just Startle me that's all '' Harry smiled at Remus,Remus helped Harry stand up he started to pick up Harry's book when they both heard a voice saying behind them;

'' Well,Well,Well look what we got here Snivellus !'' Sirius said smirking

''They are mistaking me for Severus '' Harry thought with wide eyes then Harry Narrowed his eyes he let out a laugh that send shiver's down the marauders spine

'' And here I thought I would never get the chance to meet you guy's say do you guy's want to play ? I am in the mood to play ! '' Harry said smirking with an evil smile on his face

James shuddered something was really wrong with Severus and he didn't like the forbidden feeling he was getting from the boy in front of him ''No we got somewhere else to go '' James said shuddering something that didn't go unotes by Remus who Narrowed his eyes at Harry saying;

'' Your not Severus your his Little Brother Severas ! ''

'' Bingo and hear I thought that you all were a bunch of Dunderhead's I guess Severus was wrong you are the smart one in this Group of Idiot's aren't you ? '' Remus Harry said almost purring

'' Um it was nice to meet you but we got to go bye ! '' Remus said almost yelling he ran off Dragging James with him with both Sirius and Peter following behind them

Harry Watch them leaving with a smirk on his face

Ones in the Gryffndor coming room James said with a serious voice

'' What ever you guy's do don't be alone with him I had the most Forbidden feelings around that guy he clearly knew who we were and he was not scared of us in Matter of fact I was more scared of him ! For the first time in my life all my instinct was telling me to run and stay away from that guy ! ''

'' Me too for some reason Moony was really scared of that guy '' Remus said with a frown on his face

'' Yeah he is nothing like Severus '' Sirius said shuddering

''So we will be staying away from Twin's then ? '' Peter asks

'' Yeah for the time being '' James said gong up to their dorm's with the rest of the marauders following him

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	8. Chapter 8

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Playing with the toy's confrontation in Slytherins !.

Harry Enter the Slytherin's common room when he was attacked by Severus and Lucius who was standing behind of Severus ready to help is friend if he needed help with Severas.

'' Were the hell have you been ! Do you know how worried I was ! '' Severus yelled at Harry who had an amuse look on his face

'' Would you chill a little bit ! I was meeting the toy's they are so much fun to tease ! You should have seen them ! And Sevy not all of them are Dunderhead's there is one who is really smart you should keep an eye out for him his name is Remus ''

Severus paled both Lucius and Severus looked at each other at the same time before Severus asks with Weary eyes

'' What did you do ?''

'' I didn't do anything ! Yet .'' Harry said smirking .

Bellatrix came into the common room followed by Narcissa she saw the faces of terror of Lucius and Severus she narrowed her eyes at Harry;

'' What did the Freak do ! '' She Asks

'' What did you just call me ?. '' Harry Asks her advancing on Bellatrix with narrowed eyes

Bellatrix pulled out her wand ready to battle but Narcissa Not wanting to lose her sister she jumps in front of her;

'' Please forgive her she is hot tempered don't mind her please don't hurt my sister ! '' Narcissa said with concerned voice Bellatrix not liking that her sister was begging a half blood not to harm her yelled at Narcissa. '' Cissa get out of the way let me have him !''

Regulus seeing the real danger Bellatrix was in he stepped in front of his 2 cousin's yelling;

'' Would you shut the hell up woman ! ''

''Severus trying to prevent a real blood bad in Slytherin walked closer to his baby brother saying;

''Severas come on let's go ! Severas !'' Severus yelled at his brother Harry looked away from Bellatrix he smiled at Severus before he left for his room he was sharing with Severus and Lucius.

After Harry left Lucius narrowed his eyes at Bellatrix.

'' This is the last warning I am giving you Bella stop provoking Severas ! ''

The next day the whole school could feel the tension coming from the Slytherin table even the Teacher's at the head table were on their guard's .

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the table he could clearly see that the table was split in 2 there was clearly a power play going on in Slytherin and from what he could see his cousin Bellatrix was at the core of what was going on Bellatrix was sitting in the corner with Rodolphus his brother Rabastan,Mc Nair,Nott,Goyle,Crabbe and Avery,he lean into Remus asking;

''Can you hear What they are talking about ?.'' He motion for Remus to look at Bellatrix who was whispering to her friend's.''I am having a bad feeling that something big is happening. '' Remus narrowed his eyes nodding his head he concentrated his hearing and paled

'' They are talking about ambushing Severus little brother and I quote to teach the little Halfblood his place ! '' Remus said

'' Damn I feel sorry for the boy he some how manage to get the most sadistic group of Slytherin's after him '' Sirius said with a sorrowful look on his face.

The rest of the day when well around noon Harry sat at the Slytherin table in the Great hall he let out a Giggle thinking of the prank he was about to pull Severus heard him he looked at his brother with narrowed eyes

'' What now. ''

'' M nothing much just Enjoy the show ! '' Harry said grinning.

As soon he had said those word's 2 girlish screams came from the Gryffindor table where Sirius use to be was now a girl with his hair dyed white and green '' bloody hell I am a girl '' Sirius yelled and Peter hair turn into snakes that were biting his face.

Remus looked with shocked eyes at his friend's before he burst out laughing his laughing broke the dam around the Great hall and soon even the teacher's were laughing Severus had tear's coming from his eyes from laughing while Lucius was holding his friend for support Lily smiling winked at saveras who smirked at her their interaction didn't go unnoticed by James who narrowed his eyes at Harry who gave him a muck Salud yes Harry wanted James to know he did it

Dumbledore broke the Silent war Harry and James had Going on by saying;

'' As much fun it is to see Sirius Black and mister Pettigrew pranked for ones I would like the person responsible to turn Sirius and Peter back to normal .''

'' No.'' Harry said with Firm voice gaining the attention of the whole Great Hall shocking Dumbledore.

'' I am sorry mister S'nape but why are you refusing to turn mister Black and mister Pettigrew to normal ? '' Albus asks with a fake smile

'' It's Mister Prince the whole wizarding world already know's that our Grandfather accepted me and Severus in the family why are you still addampt to call us that infernal last name !'' Harry said with hatred in his voice.

'' My mistake now could you answer my question why are you refusing to change mister black back '' Albus said with a firm voice.

'' For the same reason you never made the Maraunder's reverse the prank's they played with my brother .'' Harry said with a sneer on his face.

'' And that reason is ? '' Albus said dreading the answer he remembers when he gave James the Answer to that Question when the boy had Asks him and when he open the door to let James out of the transfiguration class that he was filling in that day for Minerva Severus was standing there with teary eyes he had heard the whole conversation.

'' Because they are simple Gryffindor's and they deserve everything they get ! '' Harry said smirking. James eyes when wide he remembers when the Professor said the same thing about the Slytherin's James Narrowed his eyes at Severus '' Yes he must have told his brother about that day the bastard ! '' James thought as he looked at Severus with hatred in his eyes

'' I understand Mister Black come to my office.'' Albus said with a blank expression on his face left the Great hall followed by Sirius,Pettigrew and Minerva who was at a lost at what just happed.

Grinning Harry sat down next to Severus who was looking at him in awe he looked around the Slytherin table and he could see the same expression of awe and confusion on the faces of his house mates

'' Did you just stood up to the Headmaster ? '' Lucius Asks.

'' Yes I did, it was about time someone did something about it he give those bloody Gryff too much power by doing what I did I showed him and the whole school that I will not take the Tyranny of the Gryff lying down ! '' Harry said knowing full well the whole school was Listing.

'' Well done ! It was fun hearing Sirius Scream like a girl ! Oh Waite he was a girl ! '' Lily said Giggling.

'' I am happy you enjoy the prank Lilly, Lilly '' Harry said smirking.

The last few ours when without a hitch that is until Harry was leaving Charm when he was ambushed by Bellatrix, Rodolphus his brother Rabastan, Mc Nair, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe and Avery who were all grinning with an evil g lined with their eyes.

'' Oh look what we got here if it isn't filthy half blood Severas '' Bellatrix said with a creepy baby voice. Harry suppressed the shiver that when down his spine no matter how strong he is Bellatrix will always creep him out.

Harry widened his eyes saying;

'' Did you guy's come to play ? Yay we will have so much fun I promise ! '' Harry said giggling in a scary way sending shiver's down Rodolpus and his brother's spine they both look at each other thinking the same thing.

'' We are so screwed '' .

'' Stop trying to be cool and just bow down to us you Mudblood ! '' Bellatrix yelled sending a Rebucto at Harry who immediately moved out of the way. So the battle began Harry moving quickly and fast his Auror training kicking in Adrenaline was rushing through his body he was moving like a seasoning Auror he pointed his wand at Avery yelling;

''**Furnunculus** '' Avery screamed when the hex hit him straight in the chest.

''**Ragnos** '' Nott yelled.

Harry dodged the spell pointing at Nott yelling;

''**Flipendo** '' the Spell hit Nott Sending him flying 30 feet.

Rodophus seeing they were losing together with his brother started to attack Harry showing their amazing team work that if Harry wasn't the one being attacked He would have sat down and watch them do their thing.

''**Voxinous** '' Rodolphus yelled Harry Dodged only to be almost hid by a **Fotia Poli** hex that Rabastan send at him he turned and send an **Arachni Sorta** at Rabastan who yelled dropping his wand trying to take the spider's.

In the meantime Lily was coming out of Charm class when she saw the battle going on she watched in awe as Severus little brother was battling 7 other Slytherin's like an Auror James and Remus who were drawn to the fight watched hiding behind a pillar with their mouth open Lily snapped out of her trance before she took off running to the Great she came in the Great Hall yelling ;

''SEVERUS YOUR BROTHER IN BATTLING 7 SLYTHERINS IN THE HALL TO THE CHARM CLASS ROOM ! '' Before she took off running back to where she came from with the rest of the Slytherin's and the school behind her.

In the meantime Harry found him elf caught between Rodolphus, Goyle, Crabe,Mc Nair and Bellatrix Harry was thinking hard how he was going to take this 5 down when an idea struck him smiled Harry turned and yelled at Goyle who was taken by surprise by the sudden attack;

''**Electa Maximus **! ''

The electricity spell hit Goyle right in the chest the boy let out an Agonizing scream before he past out.

Severus came just in time to see Goyle going down by an Electricty spell his eyes when wide he never taught his brother those spells ! Those were 5,6 and 7 year's Spells.

'' Severus when did you taught your brother this spells' a shocked Lucius Asks

'' I didn't teach him those '' Severus whisper back to Lucius who's eyes when wide he turned back looking where Severas was standing facing Rodolpus,Crabe,Mc Nair and bellatrix with a Maniatical smile on his face '' This mean's he learn those by himself Impossible ! '' Lucius thought looking at the battle with wide eyes

Harry pointed at Crabe yelling;

'' **Unconscientus** '' the spell hit Crabe sending him to the floor.

Bellatrix seing they were losing she screamed in rage she started to use more darker spells.

**'' Akan '' **Bellatrix yelled Harry turned around dodging her curse with wide eyes he looked at her ;

'' So this is how you are going to play ? Don't be mad when you get hurt remember this is how you wanted to play !'' Harry said Giggling in a very scary way.

Severus Paled at his brother's word's all this time his brother was using light spell's '' stupid Bella you shouldn't have done that now you pissed him off ! '' Severus said shaking his head.

'' You wanted to play with dark I show you dark ! '' **Karsado '' **Harry yelled grinning.

Sirius came just in time to hear the spell that harry had Send to his cousin his eyes When wide he paled not caring it was Bellatrix he was helping he yelled; '' Bellatrix move out the way dodged it !''

**''Habeus Corpus''** Bellatrix yelled Harry dodged at this point it became a full out duel between Bellatrix and Harry Rodolphus and Mc Nair both backed out letting them battle it out.

'' **Batoack'' **At this time Harry was laughing like a maniac he was having so much fun even at this young age Bellatrix Black was a force to be recon with !.

'' **Yakanas'' **Bellatrix yelled Harry was not fast enough and the Spell hit him with full force Harry bit his lips he was not going to give Bellatrx the satisfaction in hearing him scream,Severus eyes when wide when he felt the pain but he didn't scream if his brother could take it so could he,he Whisper but he stood tall and proud he was not going to be the couse of sevas losing.

'' Severas you better finish this now ! '' Severus yelled with narrowed eyes Harry's eyes when wide he saw his brother painted face he forgot about Severus and his connection he smiled at Severus he turned looking at Bellatrix 'with a comanding voice he said ;

'' This is going to stop now !.''

'' When you bow to me this will stop! '' Bellatrix said smirking at Harry.

With narrowed eyes Harry yelled;

''**Sectumsempra** ! ''

Bellatrix was not fast enough to dodge and the curse hit her with full force she screamed out in pain blood was coming out of her wounds painthing the floor to the charm class room red Narcissa rushed forward trying desperately to help her bleeding sister while the student's started screaming at the sight of the blood bad in front of them.

Harry laugh while Severus was looking at his brother with a look of horror on his face

'' WHAT IS GOING ON HERE ! '' Albus Dumbledore booming voice said yelling .

'' How heroic of you to come at the end of a marvelous duel I wonder what the board of governor's would say when they find out that 8 student's were allowed to battle without the intervention of the professor's which were all standing watching the duel isn't so Professor Flitwick ? '' Harry said looking at the small teacher who came from behind a few of his Ravenclaw student's Flitwick bowed his head he knew that Harry was right he stood and watch instead of doing his duty as a teacher and stopped them.

'' AL OF YOU GO TO YOUR COMMON ROOM'S NOW ! Minerva let's take Ms Black to the Infirmary and mister Prince I will be sending for you to come to my office ! '' Dumbledore said leaving for the Infirmary with Narcissa and Regulus Black following them .

As soon the teacher's left Sirius roared ;

'' I am going to make you regret this ! ''

'' Come one Siri let's go we will deal with him later let's go come one ! '' James said dragging Sirius with him.

'' We need to talk now ! ''A Pissed off Severus said dragging Harry to the Slytherin common room with the rest of their house following them.

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	9. Chapter 9

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; consequences and Severus Fury.

* * *

Hogwart's was in chaos the student body was in shock never before had they experience such a tragedy at their school, Lily was sitting in the Gryfindor common room when James stormed in yelling at her;

'' NOW YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DIDN''T WANT YOU TO HANG OUT WITH SEVERUS AND HIS FRIEND'S ! THEY ARE DANGEROUS !''

'' YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHTS TO TELL ME WITH WHOM I SHOULD HANG OUT WITH IT ! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT THING'S YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT ! '' Lily said yelling at James.

'' I can't believe you ! Didn't you see what that little monster did to my cousin ! '' Sirius said yelling in Lily's face

'' Bellatrix deserved what happend to her ! it was her own fault! '' Lily yelled

'' What ! '' Sirius said advancing on Lily but he was stopped by Remus who was holding him in a tight grip.

'' That was a mean thing to say Lily ''Frank Longbottom said Common into the common room.

'' YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT STUFF YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ! Sirius your cousin Bellatix is not a saint and you know it ! That bitch was Provoking Severas ! even Lucius told your cousin to leave Severas alone it was your cousin who ambushed him he was just defending himself thru out the whole duel Severas was using only light spell's he only started to use the dark spell's when your cousin send the Akan spell at Severas ! Why don't you tell us what that spell does Sirius ! '' Lily said grinning.

'' Akan is a Dark spell that breaks all the bones where it hits, for example, if it hits you in your arm, all the bones in that arm are broken ! '' Sirius said with a blank face at this point he knew that he could not keep defending Bellatrix his cousin made a mistake by using Dark Art's in the duel. Remus and the rest of the common Room paled. '''Isn't that spell in legal ? '' Peter Asks

'' Yes it is, no wonder Severas when mad she could have killed him with that spell ! '' Frank Longbottom said with wide eyes.

'' We can not condampt him for defending himself I would have start using the Dark Art's too if someone had send such a spell at me '' Alice said surprising everyone.

James could not believe it ! Half his house was allying them self with Severus brother. '' But he is a Slytherin ! Don't you guy's Care ? He was put in that house for a reason ! '' James yelled trying to get his house on his side.

'' Oh will you stop it James ? You look pathetic trying to turn us against a boy who had all the right's in the world to defend himself ! '' Lily said walking up the stair's to the girl's dorm with Rest of the Girl's following her.

'' This time James we stand behind Lily ! '''Frank Longbottom said leaving for the boy's dorm with the rest of the boy's following him leaving a shocked James behind .

* * *

Meanwhile there was chaos in the Office of Albus Dumbledore Cygnus III and Druella Black Were currently in a yelling match between them and the Prince Matriarch. Katherine Prince who stood firm defending her grandson.

''Oh please it was your Daughter fault ! She Provoked him I am sure ! Severas is a sweet boy he would never attack your Daughter without a good reason !.''

'' It's your Daughter fault for marrying a Barbarian ! Albus I demand expulsion or better yet a trip to AZKABAN ! '' Cygnus Black yelled .

But before Albus Dumbledore could say something Regulus Black Stept in saying;

'' Aunty Druella Uncle Cygnus its Bella's own fault she got hurt !''

'' What are you saying'' Cygnus Black Asks with an enrage voice.

'' It's true since Severas came into Slytherin Bella has done nothing but to provoke him even Lucius told Bella to leave the boy alone but she didn't and together with 6 other Student's they ambushed him with the intention to harm him he just defend himself I am sorry Uncle but I am not going to lie for Bella if the Prince of Slythern himself had warned her to stay away from that boy it must be for a reason ! '' Regulus said with a serious voice.

'' Ha see I knew it, I was right ! '' Katherine said with a smirk on her face.

'' Is that true miss Black ? Albus Ask looking at Narcissa who was sobbing in a corner.

'' Yes it's true Bella started everything ! '' Narcissa said crying.

'' Then I am painted to say this but I can not expel him since he was defending himself the only thing I can do is ask him for the name of the spell he used and make the Minister declared the spell in legal that spell was borderline dark I have never in my year's heard of such a spell ! ''

''Of course you wouldn't since I am the one who created the spell ! '' Harry said entering the room with a smirk on his face.

'' Oh my baby how are you doing ? Are you okay ? '' Katherine said hugging Harry.

'' I am fine Granny !'' Harry said smiling at her.

'' Oh good,good did you just say you created that spell ? It dangerous doing those type of thing's alone when you are spell making I wan't Severus to be with you,you never know what can go wrong promise ? '' Katherine said with a concerned voice.

'' Yes promise '' Harry said with narrowed eyes he didn't like being baby like this it reminded him too much of Mrs Weasley, in the mean time Cygnus was observing Harry. '' This boy created such a dangerous spell ? I need to inform my lord about this boy he could be a great addition to our forces if he is this good at this age Inmagine how powerful he will be fully matured.'' Cygnus thought looking at Harry in a new light.

'' Well since it was self defense you won't be thrown out of Hogwart's but I forbid you of using that spell again understood mister Prince ?'' Albus said with a stern voice.

'' Yes I understand can I go now ? '' Harry Asks.

''Yes you can leave '' Albus said.

Harry smirked he Hugged his Grandparent's before he left Dumblesore office while his Grandparent's stayed behind talking with the Headmaster. Harry ran into the common room Happy that he was not expelled';

'' Sevy,Sevy ! I got good new's I am not in'' but He never got to finish the sentence because he was slapped so hard by Severus that it send Harry flying on the floor Harry sat there looking with wide eyes at Severus who's eyes were burning with fury;

'' DON'T TALK TO ME ! DON'T COME NEAR ME ! I WANT YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME ! YOU MONSTER !'' Severus Yelled before he stormed to the boys's dorm leaving a shocked Harry behind.

* * *

I WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL THE READER'S OF THIS FIC FOR AL YOUR POSSITIVE REVIEW'S I WILL DO MY BEST TO POST THE CHAPTER'S FASTER''

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	10. Chapter 10

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

''WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN CUTTING AND ATTEMPT SUICIDE IF YOU CAN'T NOT DEAL WITH THIS TYPE OF STORIES I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ !

Severus Snape Secret Brother ; Never Anger a RedHead ! ''

* * *

The Slytherin common room when deadly silence Harry sat there on the floor in Shock he never imagined that Severus would do such a thing ! Of all people Severus ! Harry was deep in his thought when a few giggle's snapped him back to reality He turn around with narrowed eyes looking at the 2 first year's who became a little brave the one who seem's to be the leader smirked at Harry ;

'' Look at you even your big brother think You're a monster !.'' He spat before yelling out. ''Murder ! ''

Harry's eyes flash red for a moment making the 2 first year's backed away from Harry, Harry said a non verbal **Suffocoum spell** making the rude little first year to choke then wandesely he lift the little boy in the air he practically hissed saying;

'' I didn't take Bellatrix Black bullshit what do you think I will put up with a little shit like you ! Fuck with me again and crushed you like a bug !.''

''We are sorry we won't make fun of you ever again just let him go I promise I will keep him in line ! '' The other boy said with fear in his eyes. Harry narrowed his eyes at the boy before he smirked saying;

'' It look's like at least one of you got brain's keep this little shit away from me and then we are good and if I hear any weird rumor going on about me in the first year's I will come straight looking for the 2 of you understand ! ''

'' Yes we do ! '' The boy said Harry dropped the boy on the floor before he stormed off to the room of requirement student's made way for him when they saw him coming, Harry spend the rest of the day blowing up dummies in the room of requirement's Harry spend the night in there.

The next day was going fine well if you can call it fine some student's where looking at him with pity in their eyes while other's were looking at him with curious eyes but the one that surprised him more was Severus he was down right avoiding Harry like a plague.

A few day's when by with the same routine Harry was getting more and more depressed with each day Lily and Lucius watch with sad eyes how Sevas tried to get Severus attention a few times only to be ignored by his brother Severus left for his room followed by an enrage Lucius who punch Severus in his face yelling;

'' WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ! IF THE GRYFF WERE THE ONES TREATING SEVAS LIKE THIS I UNDERSTAND BUT NOT YOU ! DON'T YOU SEE YOU ARE HURTING HIM WITH YOU RECJECTION !''

'' I AM SCARED OKAY ! I AM SCARED OF MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER ! '' Severus yelled with tear's in his eyes.

Lucius eyes when wide with understanding He sighted sitting next to Severus saying;

'' You will have to talk to him you can't not keep this up Sevy you know how sensitive Severas is and your rejection is really hurting him do you know that I found him crying on the astronomy tower ? '' Lucius said in a serious voice Severus eye's when wide.

'' I think I need to talk to him before he does something stupid '' Severus said with a weak smile on his face.

Meanwhile Harry was sad He didn't know how he was going to make Severus like him again but now Harry was more preoccupied with his cutting he started to cut himself after Sirius dead whenever he felt trapped like he was feeling right now He would cut himself.

He was currently cutting himself in the abandon girl's bathroom on the second floor Harry was entrance watching the blood flowing from his wound while Moaning Myrtle was watching above him with a sad look on her face. '' You shouldn't be doing that you know ! '' Moaning Myrtle said shaking her head

'' It calms me down, it's the only way I know how to feel pain sad isn't it ? That I need to do this so I can feel alive '' Harry said chuckling Harry was so Entrance That he didn't notice that He cut to deep the blood started to flow faster He started to feel dizzy He tried to stop the bleeding but he was too late before he pastout almost whispering he said to Moaning Myrtle.

'' Find Lucius '' and with that everything when black.

Moaning Myrtle's eye's when wide before she disappeared she Appeared in the Great Hall right in front of Lucius who was eating the surprise appearance of Moaning Myrtle made him almost choke on his pumpkin juice'' WHAT THE HELL Myrtle ! '' Lucius yelled.

'' The boy in my bathroom told me to look for you ! You got to come he is bleeding so Bad ! Please ?! '' Moaning Myrtle yelled.

Lucius eyes when wide . '' H,h how does he look like ? '' Lucius Asks dreading the answer that he already knew.

Maun Myrtle look at Severus with wide eyes before she pointed her finger at Severus;

'' He look's like him ! '' She said with wide eyes at this both Lucius Severus and Lily ran to the girl's bathroom on the second floor only to find an unconscious boy lying in a pool of his own blood.

'' Oh my god ! Sevas Oh merlin what have you done ! I am so sorry, I am sorry Oh merlin Lucius do something !'' A Histerical Severus yelled But before Lucius could do something Lily pushed both boy's out of the way she hold Harry's wrist pointing her wand at the wound's before she said.

'' **Vestigia Retrorsum '' **before their eye's they saw how the wound's closed she sighed in relief. '' But we still need to take him to madam Pumfrey he lost too much blood ! . ''

'' She right let's go ! '' Severus said Lifting Harry in his arm's they ran all the way to the Infirmary they burst into the Infirmary yelling;

'' Madam Pumfrey we need help ! '' Lily yelled. A stern looking woman in her mid 40 came walking into the Infirmary she took one look at Harry before she start to bark order's. '' Lay him on the bed what in Merlin's name happened !''

'' He was Cutting himself in the bathroom he just when little bit far !'' Said Moaning Myrtle floating above madam Pomfrey.

'' Did you know your brother was cutting himself ? '' Madam Pomfrey Asks Severus with a serious voice.

'' No I didn't know ! This Is new's to me ! '' Severus said wide eye's.

'' I KNEW IT ! THIS YOUR DAMN FAULT SEVERUS .!' Lily said yelling on top of her long's her red hair was flying in the wind that came out of nowhere.

'' IF YOU HAVEN'T PUSHED SEVERAS AWAY THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN ! YOU BETTER PRAY YOUR LITTLE BROTHER BE OKAY OR I SWEAR TO MERLIN I MAKE THOSE PRANK'S THE MARAUNDER'S DO TO YOU LOOK'S LIKE CHILD PLAY ! '' Lily yelled storming of leaving a shock Severus,Pomfrey and Lucius behind.

'' Damn Remember me not to fuck with a Red Head they are scary ! '' Lucius said with Severus nodding in agreement then he paled he forgot how cruel Lily could be he put his face in his hand's muttering.

'' I am so screwed ''

* * *

People Asks me why Sirius acted that way when he didn't like Bellatrix, the thing is deep down he still have some loyalty to his family he is a Black and Black's stick together well not all Black's but the most of them do and he hates Severus with passion there was no way in hell he was going to side with Harry even when he knew that the person he was cheering for was Bellatrix. I hope I explained enough for those who were a little confused about Sirius reaction after the duel.

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you're going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; reconciliation and Lily's first meeting with the Dark Lord.

* * *

Hogwart's was in chaos ones again rumor's of Harry's supposed suicide was spreading like wild fire !

As soon Lily walked into the Gryffindor common room she was attacked by a horde of student's who all wanted to know the latest gossip Lily annoyed by her housemates yelled;

'' WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP ! ''

The Gryffindor common room fell into a deadly silence they knew of Lily's temper and knew that it was not nice being on the receiving end's of the famous Evan's temper.

'' Good now what is it that you guys want to know ?'' Lily Asks.

'' Would you tell us How is he doing ? Did he really try to kill himself ? A concern Alice Asks al do she never met the guy she really like him.

'' Yes '' Lily said watching their reaction she could see the look of horror on their face.

'' Why was he not getting all the attention that he wanted ? '' Asks James sneering.

'' I am not going to waste my time with you James you are not worted !'' Lily spat leaving the Gryffindor common room.

In the mean time Severus was sleeping in the chair next to Harry's bed in the Infirmary, the nurse had tied Harry's hand's and feet to the bed she wanted to prevent Harry from hurting himself.

Harry was slowly regaining his consciousness he slowly open his eyes he turned his head looking at Severus who was sleeping he smiled watching Severus sleeping.

Ín the mean time Severus could almost feel like someone was watching him so he slowly open his eyes only find a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes looking at him he smiled at Harry with concern voice he asks. '' Are you okay? how are you feeling ? ''

'' Why did you hit me ? '' Harry asks with a hurt voice.

Severus paled . '' I am sorry okay ? I panicked please forgive me Sevas ! '' Severus said hugging Harry.

'' Don't do it again ! Don't turn into father !'' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' I promise I won't do that again ! '' Severus said.

'' Oh good now explain to me why I am tied up to the bed ? '' Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

'' Madam Pomfrey seem's to think you are suicidal and this is her way to prevent you from hurting yourself '' Severas said.

'' You know this won't change a thing ! '' Harry said looking at the rope on his hand's and feet like they where insect.

'' I know you can get out of that bed with a click of your fingers but don't ! We don't want the old fool to think that you are powerful with that duel of yours you already give him plenty of ammunition he doesn't need to have more'' Severus said with a serious voice.

'' Yes your right I am just annoyed '' Harry said .

'' I know but please stay calm and lay low for a couple of day's okay? And promise me you won't do such a thing like this again !'' Severus said .

'' I promise '' Harry said smiling.

'' Sevas tell me when did you start to cut yourself?'' Severus asks with a concern voice.

'' Since that day ! '' Harry said bowing his head.

'' Oh Sevas ! I am sorry I didn't notice but promise me that whenever you feel the urges to cut yourself you will come to me okay ? Promise me !'' Severus yelled.

'' Okay I promise no need to yell ! '' Harry said.

'' Okay then I am going to change I be back later try and be nice to madam Pomfrey ! '' Severus said leaving the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey decided to keep Harry in the Infirmary for another week while Severus was getting the full blow of Lily's wrath. In the last days that when by he was turned into a big, a yellow chicken, his head was turned into a frog he was also turned into a big cow. today he was sporting cat ear's and tail he walk up to Lily kneeling in front of her saying;

'' Lily please I am begging you could you please stop pranking me ? Sevas have already forgiven me ! ''

'' Sevas forgive you because your his twin and he is way too sweet to stay mad at you ! '' Lily said smirking.

'' Come on ! Please ? '' Severus said doing the puppy eye trick.

Lily smirked. '' That is not going to work for some reason your puppy dog trick is not as Powerful as Sevas when he does his its impossible saying no to him ! But because Sevas forgive you I will stop pranking you but if you make Sevas sad again I will show you no mercy Severus !''

''I understand thank you Lily '' with that said Severus ran to the Slytherin common room .

Day's when by Harry started school again and he also started to prank the marauders 's who were not so happy with the new competition.

Meanwhile Abraxas Malfoy was called to the Dark Lord's Office he was nervously waiting for the dark lord who was eying Abraxas with suspicious eyes.'' say Abraxas did your son tell you about something important that I should know about ? '''Voldemort Asks with narrowed eyes.

'' No my lord he only said he found out about something important and that he would tell me when he get back home With the Holliday's'' Abraxas said with curiosity in his voice. '' Why? Did something happen my lord ? '' Abraxas asks.

'' Yes Walburga Black inform me of something important I heard your son is friend with Lily Evan's '' The dark lord said with a curious tone.

'' My lord I will stop Lucius from hanging out with her ! '' Abraxas said with a scared voice.

'' No no,no need for that actually I wanted you to ask your son to arrange a meeting between her and me I would like the chance to meet her ! '' Voldemort said shocking Abraxas ho was looking at Voldemort with wide eyes.

'' May I ask why you want to meet her ? My lord ? '' Abraxas asks with a curious tone.

'' Well I don't mind you knowing since your my right hand I found out that she is my cousin second removed I want her by my side ! '' Voldemort said.

Abraxas eyes when wide. '' Of course my lord I will tell Lucius to arrange a meeting immediately ! '' Abraxas said bowing before he left.

Lucius eyes when wide when he read his father's letter together with Severus and Harry they dragged Lily too the room of requirement where Lily was now pacing up and down stopping before she said;

'' Oh my god ! What I am going to do ! Maybe I should go to Dumbeldore for Protection !''

'' Are you out of your mind ! The first thing he will do is use you against the dark lord and make you his weapon or worse throw you in Azkaban just for being related to the dark lord ! The old man is a back stabbing bastard ! Who do you think Created the dark lord? It's that old fool ! '' Harry said yelling.

Lily was looking at him with shock eyes. '' You really do hate Dubledore don't you ? '' Lily asks.

'' Yes I do ! That man is responsible for our current situation ! And he got a lot of innocent blood on his hand's !'' Harry said sneering.

'' We will talk about that later but the most important thing now is to figure out where are you going to meet your cousin Lily ? '' Lucius Asks.

'' I know this very elegant 5 star's Restaurant in London were only the rich Muggle's go to eat it's a very well known place even the Muggle Princes eat there ! '' Lily said smiling.

'' Oh I know that place ! That place is a Hot Spot were all the rich and famous go to eat ! It's a good place to take the dark lord ! '' Harry said smirking.

'' And how would you know ? '' Severus asks Harry with suspicious eyes.

'' Oh I read mom's gossip's magazine's ! '' Harry said smirking.

'' Well if the place is a Hot Spot for the rich then I approve I will tell father to inform the lord when do you want to meet him Lily'' Lucius asks.

'' Well on a Saturday night we can go for dinner I just need to figure out how to sneak out of Hogwart's ! '' Lily said with a thoughtful look on her face.

''Don't worry Lily, I know all the secret passage in Hogwart's we just need to get Potter's invisibility cloak and were good'' Harry said grinning.

'' Potter got an Invisibility cloak ? '' Lucius asks with wide eyes.

'' Yes he does how do you think he and his band of delinquents manage to roam the castle without getting caught ! '' Harry said with an amuse tone in his voice.

'' Damned I knew it ! '' Severus said grinning he always suspected that one of the Maraunder's of having an Invisibility Cloak Severus was enjoying his little victory when he thought of their new problem he turn looking at Harry with a serious look on his face;

'' Waite how are we going to get the Invisibility cloak from Potter ? ''

''Don't worry our Little Rat in Potter's dorm will help us ! '' Harry said with an evil smile on his face. ''Yes it's time to make good use of Pettigrew '' Harry thought smirking.

Lily raised an eyebrow so did Lucius and Severus.

'' I didn't know we had a spy in the Gryff''s '' Lucius said with a surprise tone in his voice.

'' Yes we do and you would be surprise who the bastard is ! Don't worry Lily everything will be okay I will go with you to help you if you need back up ! '' Harry said smiling at Lily.

'' The 3 of us will go with you we will hide in the restaurant to be sure ! '' Severus said with determination in his voice.

'' Yes that's a good Idea ! '' Lucius said .

''Good then next Saturday will be the big day ! '' Harry said smirking.

Lucius had Sent a letter to his father with Lily's answer the Dark Lord was standing in his office with the letter in his hand smirking. He was sure that next Saturday will be a memorable day .

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if you going complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHORS NOTE;

I would like to apologize to you reader's for the delay of chapter 12. I have been buzzy with my work and stuff and I didn't have the chance to work on my fanfiction's so ones again I am sorry I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Nightmares, flying ,and Dinner With The Dark Lord.

* * *

Harry was tossing and turning on the double 4 poster king size bed that he and Severus shared in the Slytherin's dorm with Lucius Harry's body was cold, but at the same time, hot from the salty sweat running down the center of his chest.

Harry found himself in a really bright white room he saw a door that he tried to open he was fighting with the door when he heard a chuckle behind him he turned around he was shocked is eyes when wide he backed away there standing in front of him was a boy looking just like him the boy walked closer to Harry saying;

'' It won't open unless I say so ''.

'' Who are you ? '' Harry asks with his voice shaking.

'' You know who I am ! I am the owner of that body !'' The boy said sneering at Harry.

Harry's eyes when wide '' I am sorry it was never my '' Harry never got to finish his sentence because the boy yelled at him saying;

'' Stop it ! I am not mad at you ! In matter fact I wanted to say thank you for freeing Severus from our father !''.

" It was nothing you and Severus deserved much better I am sorry that I stole your life !'' Harry said with a small voice.

'' Don't be silly ! I was already dead when your soul was transferred to my body so don't worry I am not mad at you I just want to ask you to take care of Sevy for me okay?''.

'' I promise I keep Severus safe !'' Harry said shaking the boy's hand Harry watched how the boy disappeared and soon the boy was gone the door open Harry ran to the door and jumped out.

But soon he found himself in a field he looked around the field and saw that the field was littered with bodies of his love ones the ones that shocked him the most was the bodies of Severus,Lily,Lucius,his Grandparents lying in front of him his eyes when wide.

With a gasp Harry jerked awake throwing himself into a sitting position, he was panting harshly, sweat glazed his pale skin and soaked his black hair causing it to stick to his forehead Severus who heard Harry whispering in his sleep was sitting next to him looking at Harry with concern eyes he started to rubbing Harry's back.

'' Sssh is okay Sevas is okay your safe '' Severus said hugging Harry.

''Your okay your not hurt your okay ! '' Harry said touching Severus face to make sure that what he was seeing in front of him was real.

Severus eyes when wide He must of dreamed of me getting hurt Severus thought looking at his distraught brother.

''Yes I am fine! Look at me Sevas see ? I am fine is okay sshh'' Severus said hugging Harry again.

'' Is everything okay ? '' Lucius asks with a concern voice.

'' Yes where fine go back to sleep '' Severus said smiling at Lucius.

'' There's no need its 6.30 I am going to shower I see you guys at breakfast '' Lucius said leaving .

The day when well around afternoon Harry got bored so he decided to test his new broom he when to the Quidditch pitch he started to fly doing his thing Oblivous to the people watching him on the ground 2 Ravenclaws who where talking with each other on the quidditch stands were looking at him with shocked eyes.

'' Whoever he is I hope he is not on the Slytherin team otherwise we will be so fucked this year '' one of the boys said.

'' Yeah lets go inform the captain '' The other one said . They both took off running back to the castle.

In the meantime James Potter was watching together with Sirius at the flying boy with wide eyes.

'' You know that if he gets on the Slytherin team we are going to be so screwed '' Sirius said without taking his eyes away from the boy in the air.

'' Yeah lets hope he like potions more and stayed on the ground '' James said .

Ín the meantime Severus,Lucius and a few other Slytherins were watching Harry doing his turns and flips in the air when the Slytherin Captain whistle saying;

'' Damn he Is good say Prince why didn't you tell me that your brother was this good at flying ? ''

'' I didn't know because this is his first time one a broom '' Severus said shocking the other Slytherins into silence.

'' Your kidding right ? '' The captain of the Quidditch team Ask with wide eyes looking at Severus.

'' No is true I was with them when Their Grandfather bought Severas the broom Severas wasn't joking when he said he be flying that broom like a Professhional in no time ''Lucius said smirking.

'' I want him on the team Severus tell your brother to look me up after class I want to talk to him '' with that said he left.

When Harry was coming out of the charms classroom He Encounter Lily who was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

'' Your flying stunt got James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team Scared ! It was funny seeing them all railly up'' Lily said.

'' Oh really ? That's good Its about time for someone to break the Gryff winning streak !'' Harry said smirking.

'' Good I be Chearring for you then '' Lily said smiling.

'' Do you know where James little rat is ?!'' Harry said smirking he told Lily,Lucius and Severus that the Maraunder's where Animagus she smirked.

'' Yeah I saw him heading for the dungeons''

'' Thanks I see you later Sevy is in the Great Hall with Lucius '' with that said Harry left looking for Peter.

After a few minutes he cornered him in the Library He smirked when He saw Pettigrew looking at a few books with his back turned to Harry,Harry smirked he sneak behind Peter.

'' Little Peter,Peter Pittigrew I am in need of your service for our master ! '' Harry said with a singing voice.

Eep Peter Squeak out before he turned around looking at Harry is eyes when wide.

'' How do you know I serve him !'' He asks Harry could see the fear in his eyes In wardy Harry smirked.

'' I know many thing's but that is not what is important right now I am here because I am on a mission for our lord and I am in need of your Assistant I need you to get the Invisibility cloak and the Maraunder's map from Potter '' He said.

Peter's eyes when wider than they were Harry smirked.

'' How I suppose to get those from him ? And how do you know about them in the first place ! '' Peter asks with a scared voice.

'' I don't care how you do it ! That is not my problem just bring them to our next potion class I will give them back to you on Monday '' Harry said.

'' I can keep those until Monday ! They will start to ask's questions and wonder why I need those for so long !'' Peter said almost yelling.

'' Look just tell them you are seeing a girl and you want to make sure you don't get caught in the broom closet'' Harry said rolling his eyes.

'' That's a good idea they would probably believe it too ! Okay I will do it I see you in the next potion class ! '' Peter said running away.

'' Bloody idiot '' Harry muttered walking away. Little did Harry knew they were heard by Remus Lupin who had his hand over his mouth he calmed down then he when to the Gryffendor tower looking for James.

Friday came really fast in Harry's opinion he had bought a beautiful silver white dress for Lily from Chanel with matching shoes and a Black evening purse. He also bought a beautiful Emerald and diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelet Lily looked stunning Harry had rented a Limo for her He wanted her to make an impression.

Since the restaurant was a very prestigious and famous restaurant he knew for sure there would be Paparazzi camping outside the restaurant hoping to catch a few Star's going in the restaurant. And he was right as soon they pull up in front of the restaurant the Paparazzi when crazy taking Pictures of Lily and asking who she was.

She walked into the restaurant gaining the attention from those present Lily blush she was not use of getting this much attention her thoughts were interrupted by a silky aristocrat voice saying;

'' They are looking at you because you are beautiful Lily Evan's I presume '' the voice said.

Lily turn around looking with shocked eyes at the man who have been terrorizing Magical Britain for the last 2 year's. She was shocked she never Inmagine that the dark lord was so handsome she blushed saying;

'' Yes'' she said shaking his hand '' Its an Honor to meet you sir '' Lily said smiling.

'' It's a pleasure '' Voldemort said kissing Lily's hand.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!  
And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	13. Chapter 13

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother;Dinner with the Dark Lord and confrontation in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry,Lucius and Severus were sitting in a few tables away from Lily and the Dark Lord watching their encounter while Lucius was admiring the decor of the restaurant.

''I must say this place is exquisite very elegant I like it I am going to bring my mother and father for dinner here ! I like the french cuisine theme they have going on here! ''Lucius said looking at his menu card.

'' Yes I think I am going to bring Grandmother and Grandfather here they would like the atmosfere here '' Severus said looking around the restaurant. While Harry was looking at Lily and the Dark Lord.

In the meantime an awkward silence desend on the table where Lily and the Dark Lord were sitting so to break it Lily smile looking at her cousin asking;

'' What is your favorite color ? ''

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at her '' from all the thing's you could have ask you ask something like that ? ''

'''Sorry I just a little nervous '' Lily said.

'' I understand that I don't blame you, those people who adopted you are they treating you good ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes they are, they never told me I was adopted but I suspected it I mean I looked nothing like my Parent's and people in the neighborhood told me when I ask around that they never saw my mother pregnant with a second child so It was pretty obvious that they adopted me'' Lily said.

'' Are you going to let them know that you know the truth '' Voldemort asks.

'' I don't know maybe I am thinking about it '' Lily answered.

'' I think you should tell them but enough about them tell me about you !'' Voldemort said smiling.

Lily started to tell him everything about herself in the meantime a few table away Harry,Lucius and Severus were enjoying their meal while they were keeping an eye on Lily and the Dark Lord.

'' Hey guys what do you think they are talking about ? '' Harry asks cutting his steak.

'' I don't know but it looks like things are going good over there '' Lucius said eating an oyster.

'' At least they are getting to know each other '' Severus said eating a slug. Mm Severus Moan ''these slugs are delicious ''Severus said.

Harry made a face '' That look kind of gross how in the world can you eat those ? '' Harry asks.

'' Are you kidding those are a delicatesse in the fresh cuisine '' Lucius said with wide eyes.

'' Oh come on don't be like that here just taste One '' Severus said standing up he took a slug holding it between a spoon and a fork he walk over to Harry gaining the attention of the whole restaurant including the dark Lord and Lily,Lily chuckle gaining the dark Lord attention who turn looking at Lily with a raised eyebrow

'' I suppose you know them ? '' Voldemort asks,

'' Yes they are Chaparoning me tonight they didn't want me to come alone not that they don't trust you they just wanted to make sure I was safe with you '' Lily said blushing.

'' You have good friend's miss Evan's and I approve they are right, Who are they ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' They are the Prince twins and Lucius Malfoy '' Lily said.

'' Malfoy ? Does Abraxas know that his son is at this meeting ? '' Voldemort asks.

''No he doesn't know ! Please don't tell him I don't want my friend to get in trouble because of me !'' Lily said with a concern voice.

'' Don't worry I won't tell him'' Voldemort said smiling.

'' Their conversation was interrupted by a voice yelling.

'' Yuck ! That is disgusting ! I am going to the bathroom wash the taste out my mouth !'' Harry said leaving for the bathroom.

Lucius chuckle '' At least he taste it a little bit '' .

'' Yeah I swear that boy must have been a Hyena in his previous life I have to force him to eat vegetables '' Severus said.

'' Well at least he is eating them '' Lucius said with a frown on his face.

They both watch the Dark lord go to the bathroom they look back at each other with the same thoughts going through their heads '' Shit ''

In the meantime there was chaos in the Gryffindor tower where 4 notorious youngster's slept the fight was currently between Sirius Black,James Potter and Remus Lupin.

''I don't believe it ! No ! Peter would never betray us for that bastard ! '' Sirius yelled.

'' I agree with Siri Peter would not do such a thing ! Are you sure you heard wright ? '' James ask with a hurt voice.

'' I am sure I HEARD HIM TALKING WITH SEVERUS TWIN ! '' Remus yelled.

'' Maybe its you who were talking with that boy Peter saw you and to save yourself you are trying to blame poor Peter'' Sirius yelled at Remus with narrowed eyes.

'' H-How dare you Siri accused me of something like that ! '' Remus said with hurt voice.

'' You are doing the same thing with Peter ! '' Sirius yelled.

'' OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH !'' James said '' look there is a way to identify a Death eater they have this tattoo on their left arm in te form of a skull with a snake we just got expose that part of his arm that it okay '' James said looking at his 2 best friends with pleading eyes.

'' Okay fine we will do it your way James '' Sirius said storming out.

'' It's okay Remus he will come around just give Sirius some space'' James said giving Remus a weak smile.

'' I hope so , I am going to shower see you later'' Remus said leaving a distraught James behind.

In the meantime Harry was coming out of the bathroom when came face to face with his worst enemy Tom Marvolo Riddle Aka Voldemort.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	14. Chapter 14

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boyxboy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; First encounter and Mind intrusion.

* * *

Harry's eyes when wide he tried to say something but he could not find his voice '' come on Harry now is not the time for you to freeze up say something ,do something,anything ! '' Harry yelled in his mind.

He could not move he just stood there looking at the Dark Lord with wide eyes full of terror.

Tom was leaving the Men's restroom when his pad was blocked by one of the twin's who came with Lily He was going to say something to the boy in front of him when he saw the boy's eyes when wide he could see the fear and terror in the boy's eyes.

Voldemort was used off people being scared of him even before meeting him but the terror he was seeing in the boy's eyes was those of someone who had all ready encounter him and faced him but how this was the first time he saw this child He narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him asking;

'' Are you okay ? ''

Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard the Dark Lord voice;

'' Y,yes I a,a,am fine thank you for a,a,asking My,y Lord '' Harry said Stottering.

'' Good you are one of those twin's that came with Lily right ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes I am '' Harry said.

'' Oh Good I wanted to thank you for protecting my cousin '' Voldemort said smiling at Harry.

'' It's nothing my brother and I will do anything to protect Lily,Lily '' Harry said smiling.

'' Lily,Lily ? '' Voldemort asks.

'' Yes I am the only one Aloud to call her that '' Harry said smirking.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the smirking boy in front of him he could not help to notice how beautiful the boy was,porcelain white skin, silky black hair, and aristocratic features and the most stunning Emerald green eyes that he had only seen in is cousin Lily Evan's he was so in Trance admiring the boy that he did not notice the boy's eyes glazing over he was snapped out of his trance when he heard the boy's voice;

'' The Evil White Lord is after your kin you need to protect her he want to make her his queen he all ready got his king the only one he need is the queen ones he got all his pieces together he will finish the game he started years ago with the fallen lord and ones he does our world will be destroyed ''After Harry finished talking his eyes rolled over in his head and he fell forward.

In a flash Voldemort caught Harry before he hid the ground Voldemort look down at the child in his hand his eyes when wide.

'' He is a Seer ! Oh Merlin ! '' Voldemort said. He carried Harry bridal style out of the restroom that was thank god empty as soon he walked out of the restroom with Harry he gained the attention of the whole restaurant Severus,Lucius and Lily ran to him asking what happen.

'' Is he going to be okay ? 'What happen ? ''Lily asks with a concern voice.

''We were just talking about you when he suddenly fainted '' Voldemort said looking at Severus with serious voice he continue saying; '' We need to talk ! ''

'' Yes I will ask Lucius to arrange a meeting between us '' Severus said.

'' Good lets get out of here you kid's need to go back to Hogwart's before the old fool notice you guy's are gone '' Voldemort said.

'' He is right let's go '' Lucius sad walking to the exit with Severus carrying Harry Lily Hugged Voldemort saying;

'' I will stay in touch okay don't worry I will be careful '' Lily said smiling.

'' I know you will be just watch out for the old fool and his poppet's '' Voldemort said with a concern voice remembering the Prophesy he just heard.

'' I will stay safe '' Lily said going for the exit while Voldemort watch the retrieving back of his cousin he payed for the meals after a few minutes he left.

* * *

Harry woke up finding himself in his bed in the Slytherin dorm's He was suprised to see that Lucius was still in bed he when to take a shower brushed his teeth after he was done he put his Sunday clothes on and when to the Great Hall he sat next to ,Rabastan Lestrange and Rodolfus Lestrange who started to hang out with Harry after they apologize to him for attacking him.

'' What up guys '' Harry said smiling.

'' Severas how are you feeling ? You really scared me and Severus and Lucius last night '' Lily said with a concern voice.

'' I am sorry about that I didn't mean to scare you guys '' Harry said.

Lily was going to answer him when she felt an intrusion in her mind someone was trying to break down her Occlumency barrier's she narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore she throw him so hard out of her mind that he was slammed back in his chair he almost fell over if it was not for Minerva Mcgonagall who stood up running to him trying to help him. Lily stood up her eyes blazing with fury she screeched;

'' HOW DARE YOU TRY BREAK INTO MY MIND YOU OLD FOOL ! ''

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	15. Chapter 15

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; repercussions and Planing a Party !.

* * *

The Great Hall was in Shocked not only had Lily Evan's yelled at the Headmaster but she also insulted him and accused him of a serious crime !.Minerva Mcgonagall was shocked to hear her favorite student calling her mentor an old fool she recovered soon from her shock before she yelled;

'' Miss Evan's watch your language ! And how dare you Disrespected the Heatmaster like that ! 50 Point's from Gryffindor !''

'' Like I care ! He should not use Legimency against his student's ! I wonder how many mind's of innocent first year's he entered without them knowing ? I know that our parent's would not be happy ones this get out ! '' Lily yelled.

'Dumbledore knew that he would be in serious trouble if he let Lily contact the authorities;

'' Now,Now Miss Evan's there is no need for that ! There is no need to alarm the parent's of your classmates '' Dumbledore said smiling with his fake grandfather smile.

But Lily did not fall for his act she smirked at him saying;

'' Oh of course there is ! They need to know what you have been doing with their children ! Lucius has already gone to inform his father you are not getting out of this one dear Headmaster ! '' Lily said smirking.

Indeed when they look at the Slytherin table Lucius was gone together with Harry who slipped away to inform his Grand Parent's who took over Lily's guardianship in the Wizarding World.

Severus Smirked.'' And my brother when to inform my Grand Parent's who are Lily's Guardian's here in the Wizarding World you Headmaster messed with the wrong Muggle-born ! ''

Albus Dumbledore paled He knew now that he was screwed monumentally screwed since Octavius Prince hated him with passion and his wife Katherine is worse and together with the Malfoy's they were a force that he would try to avoid at all cost ! After a few minutes Lucius and Harry came back to the Slytherin table smirking Harry sat next to Lily asking;

'' Are you okay did he hurt you ? ''

'' No but now I need to construct my wall again he was almost through my second wall when I notice him ! '' Lily said glaring at the Headmaster who was talking with his staff.

Suddenly the door's of the Great Hall flew open there standing in the entree was Barty Crouch Sr next to him were 2 young Aurror's behind him was Abraxas Malfoy and Octabius and Katherine Prince they all walk up to the Head table when Katherine Prince started to Screeched at Albus Dumbledore;

'' HOW DARE YOU TRY TO GET INTO THE KID'S MIND YOU SENILE OLD FOOL ! I AM GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS ! ''

'' Calm down my dear let Mister Crouch deal with the fool ! '' Octavius said smirking when he heard the children at the Slytherin table snickered.

'' I am not surprised about this ! We the governor's of Hogwart's alway's suspect him of doing Legimency on the children at Hogwart's but we didn't have Proof but now we do ! The other governor's will be really happy about this '''Abraxas Malfoy said smirking.

Lucius shuddered he knew that when his Father had that look on his face bad thing's alway's happen.

'' Albus you have to come with me to the Aurors Head quarter's this is a serious accusation I can not let this crime pass I am sorry old friend ''Barty Crouch Sr said with a sad voice.

'' It's okay Barty let's go no need to waste more time '' Dumbledore said smiling he turn looking at Minerva saying;

'' Minerva can you take over for me until this is over ? '' Yes I will Albus don't worry ! '' Minerva Mcgonagall said smiling.

'' Good let's go '' Albus said before they all left the Great Hall together with soon took control over Hogwart's until the Headmaster came back.

The Gryffindor's were glaring at the Slytherin's with hatred in their eyes the tension between the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's was turning dangerous in the day's that past the Gryffindor's attack the Slytherin's without mercy their attack's were becoming more dangerous Lily was forced to sleep in the girl's Slytherin room because her house mates turned against her with the excception of her best friend Alice and frank Longbottom. Minerva finally stepped in when a first year Slytherin was pushed from down stair's.

The big day finally arrived the trail of Albus Dumbledore.

Severus,Harry,Lucius Rodolphus,Rabastan all getterd together in the stand's while Lily was sitting on the Witness bench While the Headmaster was sitting at the accuse end in the courtroom.

'' Albus Dumbledore You stand before the Wizengamot facing a very serious charge '' A ministry employee said with a serious voice.

'' You are Charge of using Legemency on a Student and are suspected of using Legimency on the other student's at Hogwart's How do you plead ? '' The employee asks with a serious voice.

'' Guilty '' Dumbledore said. Shocking the place in to silence the Ministry employee came out of her shocked she continue saying;

''We called to the stand's witness Lily Evan ''

Lily stood and walk up to the stand after a minute she sat down . The Ministry employee smile at Lily saying;

'' Could you explain to us exactly what happen ? ''

'' I was sitting at the Slytherin table talking with my friend's I just looked up at the Head table for a moment when I felt him in my head you see my friend Lucius and Severus both tough me Occlumency so I knew right away that someone was trying to get into my head and the only person who was looking at me with his bloody annoying twinkling blue eyes was the Head Master '' Lily said smirking when she heard people snickering.

''Thank you for your testimony you can go '' the Ministry employee said smiling at Lily but Lily suddenly Blurred out saying;

'' But this was not the first time he did it ! ''

The ministry employee raised an eyebrow at Lily '' Really ? You may Proceed ''

'' my first week at Hogwart's I got detention because I pranked James Potter after he turn my Hair Pink but my Pranked backfire and He end up with Cat ears and Tail so my head of house send me to the Head Master after he was done talking he said something to me that no one was supposed to know'' She continue saying;

''You see when I received my letter to Hogwart's my sister became jealous and she started calling me a freak so in revenge I pranked her but no one knew that it was me not even my parent's they thought that the neighborhood kid's did it ! That is why I was so surprised when I was leaving his office he said and I quote ( do not prank your sister with mean prank's miss Evan's ) How the hell did he knew that ! ''Lily said yelling the last part.

'' You are right he was not suppose to know that thank you for your testimony Mis Evan's you can leave the stand'' The Ministry Employee said with a serious voice. the people in the Wizardgamot knew by then that the Headmaster was using Legimency on their children they were openly glaring at him.

''After reviewing the evidence prior to the trial, it is the Wizengamot's decision that on this day we decided to fine you with 500 Galleon's that will go to Lily Evan's as compensation of you entering her mind without her consent ''

After the Wizard Gamot session they when back to Hogwart's.

Everything when back to normal after Dumbledore trail people were shocked that the so called Leader of the Light side would do such a thing while the dark family's celebrated their first official success against the Dumbledore.

Month's flew by Gryffindor was still being hostile toward's Lily that she was forced to ask for a resorting she was now a Slytherin much to James Potter Horror today she was sitting in the Great Hall together with Severus,Lucius Rodolfus,Rabastan and Severas they were planing the twin's birthday.

'' You guys can do a Party A formal Party '' Lucius said.

'' No I don't want a formal Party we have enough of those ad Grandpa's mansion no I want to do something fun for our birthday !'' Severus said smiling.

Harry's eyes when wide before he yelled;

'' I got it ! We can go to Disney World we have never been there before ! ''

'' That's a great Idea let's do it ! It will be fun ! '' Lily said exited.

'' What is Disney World ? '''Rodolphus Lestrange asks gaining the attention of Harry,Lily and Severus who were looking at him like he was crazy.

''Are you serious you guy's don't know what Disney world is ? '' Harry asks with wide eyes.

'' No Lucius said.

'' No way ! Disney world is the most amazing and fun amusing park ever build in the whole world ! '' Lily said.

'' Yeah now we got to go Sevy ! We need to introduce this poor soul's to Disney world '' Harry said with a serious voice that made everyone at the Slytherin table laugh.

'' I totally agree with you Sevas '' Severus said.

'' So who are we going to invite to our amusing park party ? '' Harry asks.

'' Our trough friend's of course '' Severus said smirking.

'' Good then I will ask Grandma to prepare the invites for us and start with the planing '' Severas said smiling.

'' It's sound fun I am looking forward to your party guy's Lucius said smiling he was curious about the Muggle world.

Harry jumped from his chair yelling;

'' Yeah ! This is going to be fun watch out Disney World here I come ! ''

'' Oh Merlin '' Severus said putting his face into his hands.

'' I feel sorry for Disney World ! '' Lily said at looking at Harry's antic's with amused glind in her eyes.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going too complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


	16. Chapter 16

I want to say thank you to all the reader's for all the good comment's this story has received this is the first time one of my stories received 93 comment's so for that I say thank you and an other good new's is I found a Beta we are going to start correcting the first few chapter's from this story.

* * *

TO ALL READERS I AM A NON-ENGLISH SPEAKER WRITER.

SO FORGIVE ME IF THEIR ARE SPELLING ERRORS IN MY GRAMMAR, MY GRAMMAR SUCKS.

This story contains sex boy x boy love, violence, death MPREG, if you don't like this type of story, so don't read you have been WARNED this story does not fallow the Harry Potter canon. Alternate UNIVERSE.

DISCLAIMER; I do not own Harry Potter, Harry Potter Belongs to JK ROWLING AND CO.

Harry Potter ; Severus Snape Secret Brother; Handing out invitation's and the Prince of the Lycans.

* * *

The week's flew by fast the invitations arrived early in the morning Harry was raising through the Great Hall like a mad man he burst through the Slytherin's Potret whole yelling;

'' They are here ! Sevy the invites are here ! '' He said stopping right in front of Severus who smiled.

'' Really ? Let me see them '' He said he took the stack of envelopes he took a quick look through them when he saw a name that made his face turn dark he really hoped his brother was not thinking in invite this person but he wanted to know why Severas would invite him he looked up at his little brother who was smiling at him with bright green eyes;

'' Why is there an invite with Remus Lupin's name on it ? '' Severus asks with narrowed eyes.

'' I have small study session's with him and Lily in the Library he is really nice ones you get to know him '' with a thoughtful look on his face he continue. '' Plus he is important for our future we need to get him out of the old fool's grabs '' Harry said with a serious look on his face he didn't notice his eyes were glazed over.

Severus eyes when wide '' so that is why ? But why is Remus so Important ? '' Severus asks himself he decided not to mededel in his brother business Severas will tell him anyway's he smiled at Harry saying;

'' Fine I am not going to oppose him coming to our party it's your business just don't expect me to be friend's with him okay ?'' Severus said .

'' Thank's sevy and before you ask me why I want to invite Bellatrix my answer is I rather have her as our friend than our enemy even at this age she is a formidable opponent Inmagine her a few years older she would be a Deathly force to be reckoned with I rather have her with us than against us '' Harry said with a serious voice.

Severus eyes when wide he knew Harry was right he didn't voice his agreement but Lucius did he had heard the whole conversation.

'' I agree with Sevas Bellatrix will be a monster dueller when she is older I totally agree with your decision when are you going to give her, her Invitation ? 'Lucius asks.

'' This weekend me and Sevy are aloud to go home this weekend so I will pay her a visit this Saturday '' Harry said smirking.

'' I wish you luck with Bella she got the Black stubbornness '' Lucius said after that he left for the Great Hall with Severus following behind him after a few minute Harry enter the Great Hall with the stack of envelope in his hands he walk up to Severus saying;

'' Here you go give those to your friend's ''

'' Thank's '' Severus said smiling he turned to Lily smiling. '' Lily do you want to help me pass this out ?''

'' Yeah let's go '' Lily said with Huge smile on her face.

Harry smirked he Severus and Lily when around the Great Hall handing out the invitation's under the watchful eyes of the staff everything was going well until he stopped at the Gryffindor's table everyone now was paying attention to the drama unfolding at the Gryffindor table Sirius sneered at Harry saying;

'' Your at the wrong table snaké !''

'' Harry rolled his eyes at Sirius;

''Why don't you shut the hell up mutt ! I am not here for you I came here To Remus'' Harry turn looking at Remus Whoes eyes when wide James narrowed his eyes at Remus who gulped Harry took an envelope out of the stack and give it to Remus who accepted the Invite Harry smiled saying;

'' This is an invite to me and Severus birthday party Sevy is not happy that I am inviting you but I want you there so he got to suck it up ! I am really looking forward to having you at my Party and you won't be the only Gryff's there I also invited Alice and Frank and Lily also will be there ''

'' Thank you I will be at your Party '' Remus said smiling ignoring the glares James, Sirius and Remus was sending him.

'' Great it's going to be so much fun ! I am going to finish handing this out I see you later ! '' Harry said smiling after that he ran after Severus and Lily who were leaving the Great Hall

''What was that all about Remus ? Since when are you friend's with a snake ! '' James asks with a furious look on his face.

Remus narrowed his eyes at James. '' And since when do I have to have your permission to befriend someone from another House ? You are not my boss James you are my friend don't forget that ! '' Remus said he picked up his books and left the Great Hall leaving a hocked James and Sirius behind Sirius turn looking at James with a shocked look on his face asking;

'' Did Remus just talk back to you ? ''

'' Yeah I think he just did ! '' James said with a shocked look on his face.

At the Head table Albus Dumbledore was watching this new development with narrowed eyes .

The week flew by quick Harry and Severus and hid Grant Father were standing in the foyer of the Black Manor Harry convinced Severus to come with him to talk with Bellatrix H didn't want to be alone with the Black Family specially With Cygnus III and Druella Black they were boh looking at him with narrowed eyes after a few minutes waiting Bellatrix came in foyer with narrowed eyes she asks;

'' What are you doing here ? ''

'' I came here to talk with you '' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' Why don't you take him to the living room Severus come with us '''Druella Black said leading Severus away.

'' You 2 behave ! '' Cygnus III said leaving Bellatrix and Harry alone they both walked to the living room they sat down on the couch Harry smiled at Bellatrix saying;

'' Look me and you started with the wrong foot and I want to Apologize to you for using that curse and for that I am sorry ''

'' There is no need for you to apologize I was the one who started to use very dark curses I am the one who should apologize to you, I have to admit I never Inmagine there would be someone who can duel as Good as me you surprised me ! But am glad I learn a valuable lesson '' Bellatrix said smiling.

'' And that is ? '' Harry asks with a raised eyebrow.

'' That I should not underestimate someone just because of their Muggle back round '' Bellatrix said smiling.

'' Look that's another thing you pure blood's talk about the Muggle's and stuff but in reality you guys's don't know nothing about the Muggle world before you guys go on about how the Muggles are inferior to you and stuff go check them out learn their custom's their way of life everything before you form your opinion about them when you do you will realize how dangerous the Muggles really are to our world they are a sleeping dragon that we Wizard's should not poke, Look The party will be at a Muggle amusing Park just come and you will see what I am talking about ''Harry said with a serious voice.

Bellatrix was thinking about what the boy in front of her just said and deep down she knew he was right she had never gone to the Muggle world her parent's never bother to go there ''It would be good to know what kind of enemy the Muggles are '' Bellatrix thought she smirked saying;

'' Okay I will go to your Party I am curious about the Muggles ''

'' Good it's going to be so much fun I promise '' Harry said smiling.

'' Nice then I will see you next Saturday '' Bellatrix said.

'' Cool until Saturday have a nice day '' Harry said at that moment Severus came into the living room with Druella Black after a few minute Harry and Severus left.

A few day's after they were back at Hogwart's Harry cam across a very sad looking Remus Lupin in the Library he sat next to Remus asking;

'' What is going one why are you so sad ? ''

'' James and Sirius are mad at me because I did not refuse your invitation they are refusing to talk to me ''

'' Then they are not your real friend's they can't not be mad at you for making friend's with kids in other houses even if the house is Slytherin they don't own you Remus '' Harry said with a serious voice.

'' I know but it's hard you know ? They were the first ones to accept me for who I am well them and the Headmaster and now you and Lily '' Remus said with a sad voice.

'' I understand that but that is no excuse for you to accept their bullshit just because you are afraid to lose their friendship '' Harry said.

'' I know but still it's hard '' Remus said.

'' I understand Give them time they will come around '' Harry said.

'' I hope so '' Remus said.

Harry was looking at Remus and smirked '' It's time to break the old fool's power over Remus'' Harry thought smirking.

'' Say Remus did you never found it strange that the Head Master let you in to Hogwart's knowing you were a wear wolf ?'' Harry asks.

'' Yes I did ask him but he didn't give me a real answer '' Remus said with a frown on his face. '' Why do you ask ?'' Remus asks .

'' Because I find it strange that he would go out of his way to let you attend Hogwart's While there are 100 of Wizard's and witches out there with the same problem as you who can't not get the education because of the Ministry regulation's so I have to ask why you ! Of all the people Why you !'' Harry asks with a serious voice.

'' I don't know ! He said it was because he was a friend with my family or something like that '' Remus said with a nervous voice.

'' Bullshit he is lying ! Tell me Remus have you never notice how the other Wearwolfs act around you ? '' Harry asks.

'' Yeah now that you are mentioning it yes I have notice they usually bow to me in a respected way I always found that strange I ask the Headmaster once and he said it was because they recognize me as one their own '' Remus said with a frown on his face.

'' It's a lie ! A bloody lie ! I will tell you the real reason why our Esteem Headmaster really allowed you to come to Hogwart's you see Fenrir Greyback is not your common Wearwolf no Fenrir Greyback father was the king of the Wearwolf's in Europe but he died in a riot done by the Ministry making Fenrir Greyback the new leader but his authority was undermined by the older Wearwolfs who refuse to recognize him as their leader because he didn't have an Heir !''

At this Remus eyes when wide. '' What are you trying to say'' Remus asks with a shaky voice.

'' What I am trying to say is the Headmaster did not aloud you to come to Hogwart's out of the goodness of his heart he allowed you to come here so he could keep you close to him and away from Fenrir you see Fenrir magic recognized you as his heir and as long Fenrir is without his Heir by his side the wear wolf community won't accept him as their Leader and so long the wear wolf's are not united the ministry will be able to hunt the wear wolf's without mercy ! '' Harry said.

'' No that's not true the Headmaster would not do such thing to me !'' Remus said shaking his head.

'' Believe it or not but you my friend are nothing more than a piece in Dubledore chess game '' with that said Harry left the library, leaving a shocked Remus behind.

* * *

Please for those who read my story and hope to complain about my grammatical errors I did warn you people before you start to read my story that my grammar sucks so if your going to complain about my grammatical errors every time I post a Chapter then I have to ask you to not read my story because it's really annoying .I had posted the warning as big as I could to warn you guys about my grammatical errors.

BUT IF YOU DESIDE TO IGNORE MY WARNING AND POST A COMPLAIN ABOUT MY GRAMMAR ERRORS I WILL DELETE OR IGNORE YOUR COMMENTS!

And for those who suggest I need a beta I know that I need a beta but until I don't find a beta I will have to check my story's for Grammar errors my self end since English is not my native language its gonna be difficult to find every spelling error so if you guys see a spelling error that I missed kindly point it out to me so I can take down the Chapter to correct the error and then post it back again, and I would appreciate any advice other long time writers can give me to improve my stories.


End file.
